


Healing Biology: Prologue

by RoeDusk



Category: Claymore
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awakened Teresa, Canonical Character Death, Claymore and Yoma work Differently, Different Origin, Gen, Isley is a little bit nicer than canon Isley, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 20,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3340667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoeDusk/pseuds/RoeDusk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A universe in which the Dragon Kin parasite works differently, and Claire was from northern Toulouse.  Alternate Origin Clare for what may someday be another work...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Teresa and Claire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon-like events happen in a different place than in canon. So they attract slightly different attention.

This was the third village in as many days lying completely slaughtered, houses burning or already burnt.  And, just like the others, hardly any of the dead had been eaten.  One or two were missing their innards, but the rest lay where they had fallen, guts strewn messily across the ground around them.

"What a brutish monster," Teresa mused, looking around.  "But, clearly not a hungry one."

She frowned at the tens of uneaten dead bodies.  Even the weakest of Yoma preferred eating its extra victims instead of playing with them.  Better to be on her guard, this yoma or group was likely to be unpredictable in more than just eating habits.

Her senses filtered through the yoki in the area, detecting a few indistinct variants of low level yoma, and, in the distance, a shuttered, powerful presence, just beyond her ability to sense clearly.  But this town, and the others, had no residue of such a strong yoma, so she chose not to pursue it, focusing instead on the lesser yoma the slayer request had mentioned.

Where the three destroyed villages were scattered in something resembling a line, the yoki traces seemed to come from the north, and disappear that way again after leaving.  A yoki-heavy yoma would be a deterrent to lesser yoma in the area, and one still flickered to the edge of her range in the north-west.  So Teresa straightened and set out north-east, leaving the decimated town behind.

* * *

Tracking took longer than simply following the carnage, but by noon on the second day Teresa found where the trails came from.  A town within a day’s travel from the farthest village, quicker at an yoma’s run, and sporting 7 distinct yoma signatures.  They tried to hide, to avoid her notice, but all of them fell to her blade sure enough.  Even the last one, which tried to use a small girl as a shield, found its end before it had time to realize she had discovered it.

The townsfolk tried to show their gratitude with food and a warm bed, but she had no use for such things, setting out again the same day.  It was time for another job, is all.

But the girl the last yoma had been holding captive wouldn’t leave her alone, no matter her cruelty.  And then they had to happen upon bandits in the woods.  The bandits, at least, were quick to be on their way when they realized they wouldn’t get what they wanted from her.  The girl… not so much.

Then… somehow, the girl stopped being just ‘that girl’ and became Clare.  Teresa wanted to look out for Clare, instead of trying to drive her off.  And she’d caught herself smiling, actually smiling, something she assumed she couldn’t do anymore.

They would travel together for now, her and Clare.  And she would get the memory of this companionship to hold onto in the future.  Clare would find a home in the next town, live a good life.  Teresa would make sure of it.

* * *

That night, the bandit she had cut the hand from tracked them down, to try and harm her.  Nothing he could do would have made her feel worse about what the Organization had forced her to be, it was a lesser violation than theirs after all.  But Clare, who cared and didn’t want to leave, tried to defend her, and Teresa would not allow him to bring her to harm.  So he fled, narrowly escaping death on the edge of her blade, and Clare spoke for the first time.

Everything Clare had done, it had been because she saw Teresa’s pain.  That she had wanted to do something about it was terrifying, and wonderful.  Because all she had wanted was to help another escape that same suffering, because Clare understood.

For the first time since she could remember, Teresa cried.

* * *

It had been long enough, Isley decided.  The Claymore was wandering through, so he had held back.  But they’d had enough time to look into the massacres on their own.  Suppressing his Yoki until he was unlikely to be pursued, he set out to do his own investigation.

He didn’t care so much that there were killings happening along the borders of his preferred territory, but the scale was just getting ridiculous.  After all, he hadn’t lasted this long by letting things get out of hand.  And things like this would just attract the Organization’s attention.

 


	2. Monsters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My reasoning for why Isley gets involved? He doesn't want Claymore in the north, so he makes sure they have to reason to come. He keeps order while hiding who he is because he doesn't want to attract attention. 
> 
> The towns being attacked are south of his territory, but he wants to know if they're likely to go north, and since they're enough of a bother, he's willing to make sure they don't.

Proper clothes for Clare, then Teresa set out to find the single Yoma the town had reported.  For a moment she almost let herself forget she was supposed to be leaving Clare behind, but it couldn’t last.  The girl was just that, a child, and she deserved to grow up away from people like the Organization, and the monsters they made, like Teresa.

A kind man stepped forward from the crowd while Clair clung to her, and helped calm her down.  Teresa hoped he would be the one to take Clare in, but trusted the town spokesperson’s promise to find someone suitable.  Clare seemed to understand, though she cried as the Claymore left.  Still, Teresa was happy.  It was what she had wanted, after all.  Life as an ordinary girl.  And she could think of no greater gift for Clare than a chance at that.

But the dream didn’t last.  Barely half an hour’s walk down the road, lost in reminiscence, Teresa startled as the distance sound of hooves finally caught up to her.  They didn’t stop, or even slow down, but as they raced past she saw each and every one of the bandits she had seen in the forest.  Worse, they all stank of blood.

They had before, but she hadn’t thought anything of it, because yoma always stank of old blood.  But these were humans, not yoma, and they were racing towards the town she had just left behind.

The town where Clare was.  

* * *

By the time she caught up with them, sprinting the whole way, the town had become a massacre.  Men were being cut down as they tried to stand in defense of the women and children who did their best to flee and hide, to no avail.  On one side of the street she saw the downed form of the town speaker.  In the distance she thought she might recognize the headless corpse of the kind man from before.  But no Clare.

Teresa ran onward, making her way to the edge of the combat zone before she realize a horrifying truth.  Several of the bandits were slicing open the corpses or the badly injured, anyone who couldn’t flee, and scattering their guts violently.  Just like in all the other towns.  The attacks had been by humans, faking yoma attacks.  Not yoma at all.

Across the way, the one armed bandit pulled Clare out of an alley with his hand wrapped firmly around her neck.  Seeing the Claymore watching him he turned with a sneer and began choking the girl.

“She’s almost too pretty to die,” he laughed, “A shame she’ll soon be nothing more than a victim of another yoma attack.”

There it was, confirmation of the horrible truth.  And Clare was in danger.  Forget the Order and the rule against killing humans, she would massacre them!  But before Teresa could move the distance the heavy yoki she had felt days ago suddenly burst into the town square.  And the bandit holding Clare exploded.  A long haired young man stepped through the gore to place a hand gently on Clare’s head, licking a spot of blood off his lip.

“Not even worth eating.”

Teresa’s claymore flew into her hands as the Awakened Being dismissed the assorted bandits and turned to meet her eyes.  But he didn’t move to attack.  Didn’t try to hurt Clare or use her as a shield.  Instead he smiled, an edge of predator in the expression.

“I hear Claymores don’t kill humans.  But, if they act like yoma, will you kill them like yoma?”  His eyes flashed blue and his smile widened, “After all, they are worse than yoma, are they not?  Choosing to be this way.  Still, don’t worry.  If you won’t, I will.”

The leader with the falcon sword chose that moment to bluster and attack, swinging at Clare as much as the Awakened Being, but the creature was faster, pulling himself and the girl out of the way.  Clare blinked at Teresa in shock as they stopped in front of her, but didn’t seem to be the slightest bit worried about being carried by a killer.

“They’re filth, lower than yoma,” Teresa agreed after a moment, turning to face the gathering bandits.  “Try to keep up, because I’m going to kill every last one of them.”

The Awakened Being chuckled behind her as she attacked, but for every bandit she cut down, he took down one of his own.  However, while bandits fell at his claws, they were only the ones foolish enough to get into his range as he defended Clare, and not one of them did he devour.

The Falcon Swordsman laughed at the slaughter and stepped forward to attack again, but this time Teresa put herself in the way, and he shifted his opponent.  It took less than half a minute to see the hole in his form and attack, sending the bandit leader crashing to the ground.  Turning to check for another enemy, the Claymore found the town still.  The last bandit collapsed at the Awakened Being’s feet, a gaping hole torn through their gut and the yoma licking his lips.  And he still had a hand on Clare.

Teresa turned her sword to face him, and the creature raised an eyebrow before giving the girl a push in her direction.  Clare needed no further prompting.  “Teresa!” she cried tearfully, burying her face into the older woman’s chest.  The Claymore put a hand around her, holding her close as she continued watching the yoma across the way.

“Why were you here?” She demanded, ready to fight, or to grab Clare and run, “What do you want?”

“Just to be clear, I’m not territorial or anything, but this,” he waved at the dying town, “is a little too savage for me to let go.  I came to stop it.”

Teresa opened her mouth to tell him that was hardly his place before she stopped, unable to think what organization could have been called in to stop the bandits instead.  Not the Claymores, not for bandits.  This Awakened Being might have been the only chance to stop them.  Still she scoffed slightly, “And getting a meal was just a happy side effect, I suppose.”

“The attacks stop, and I get fed.  Better still, on people Hunters like you won’t come looking for.” He shrugged, “Everyone wins.”

“Why didn’t you step in earlier?” The claymore demanded finally, “I felt you, days ago.  You could have stopped them before any of this happened.”  She still couldn’t see any survivors besides Clare, and how were any few who survived going to live now, with the town burning?

“You were passing through,” the Being replied, “I didn’t live this long by attracting Claymore attention.  I waited to see if you’d leave, or even take care of them yourself.  Then you took too long and I stepped in.”

Teresa forced herself to relax, and nodded to the monster before her.  “I won’t fight you, but I won’t let you eat Clare.”

He chuckled in reply, “Why would I eat her, and not more of the dead?  No, just this,” he touched the traces of gore still on his lips, “Will last me several months if need be, before I hunger again.”

She blinked, that sounded like… “You aren’t leaving then?”  His eyes met hers, smile predatory again.

“Oh, no.  A Claymore finally discovers morals of her own, instead of simply following the Organization’s rules, but kills humans doing so.  I’m fascinated by what might come next.”

Then he faltered.  Looking down, Teresa saw that Clare was smiling shyly at him from where she had pressed herself into Teresa’s side.  The Claymore huffed in amusement, sheathing her sword.  “This girl doesn’t get attached to people easily, you know.  Looks like you’re going to have to tag along, so she doesn’t cry.”

His startled look switched to her for a moment.  Then he smiled and shrugged.

“Looks like.”

 


	3. The Organization's First Response

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This mostly goes like the canon scene. Only Isley holds onto Clare instead of Orsay.

"They're still following us, you know," the awakened being commented mildly. He and Teresa were watching Clare explore the trail ahead.

The warrior had stopped watching him out of the corner of her eye when she realized she could sense his yoki when he was suppressing it. It was just faint, and not even that if he strayed too far. After that she'd simply kept a yoki trace on him in case of threatening moves. The far less skilled and not stealthy Warriors following them were child's play with her already actively searching out yoki.

"I am aware," she retorted mildly. But he didn't drop the conversation as others might have at her hinted dismissal.

"If you give them the opportunity they'll take the girl."

"They may try," Teresa replied through clenched teeth. "They will not succeed."

"You can fake your death and disappear, but you can't fake hers. She won't heal like we do."

"I suppose you would rather eat her?" Teresa inquired, hand lifting towards her sword. He didn't so much as twitch, staring her down with a retort in his eyes... when Clare was suddenly holding her hand.

"Are you going to start fighting?"

And, just like that, Teresa couldn't stay angry. The yoki beside her shifted almost awkwardly as the awakened being backed down as well.

"We were just arguing, Clare," the slayer offered, giving the hands holding hers a gentle squeeze.

"We're only a little tense trying to figure out what happens now." The monster agreed amicably.

Clare looked from one to seriously. "Because of the rule, that Teresa couldn't kill humans?"

"Yes, because I killed the bandits, in spite of it," Teresa agreed. "It isn't a big deal, but it means some things have to change."

"We were just wondering what to do about the hunters they sent after her," the beast continued bluntly, ignoring Teresa's glare at Clare's startled gasp.

"And what do you suggest?" The slayer asked with a dangerous smile.

"Find somewhere to confront them, on our terms," He replied with a shrug, "Send a message. And use the time it takes them to gather new tails to disappear."

Teresa blinked, considering, and Clare studied the Awakened Being seriously.

"That's what you did, isn't it?"

He startled, looking down at her, then smiled. "Yes."

He left it at that, and Teresa wondered, not for the first time, at his identity. In the end it didn't matter, however, he was an Awakened Being, and that should be enough. They found a likely looking clearing and stopped, waiting for the Organization's execution squad to reach them.

Clare knew something was wrong and reached for Teresa. But the awakened being caught her before she could grab onto the older woman and pulled them both away. Teresa was almost impressed with his innocent refugee act, but didn't give it much thought.

"Teresa?" Clare asked nervously, not pulling away yet but prepared to.

"It will be fine, Clare," the slayer replied, and the being adjusted his grip, before their followers burst into the clearing to surround Teresa, swords drawn.  
Orsay followed at a slower pace, but Teresa was glad when the faint traces of the Awakened Being's yoki immediately marked him as a threat.

"You killed humans, Teresa of the Faint Smile," Orsay informed her, "You know the rules, but you did it anyway."

"They were killing the townspeople and ripping out their intestines," Teresa retorted with a shrug, "I figured my senses must have been going."

"A regrettable assumption," Orsay mused, "for you, of all this generation's soldiers, to think your senses failed you." He moved as though to take the crying Clare from the hidden Being, but the man moved both of them away stiffly.

"Yes, well. Then the Organization's rules about not killing humans all seemed irrelevant. Better to risk killing humans and save the remaining villagers than do nothing," Teresa said, drawing attention back to her. Orsay frowned and she continued. "In the end, there was only me and these two. What will happen to them?"

"They're no longer your concern," Orsay replied, but the thinning of his lips said all she needed to know.

"Teresa!" Clare was sobbing now, trying to wrench her way out of their companion's grasp and run to her. "No! Teresa!"

The slayer didn't dare look and break the charade. She'd just have to make it up to her later.

All five of Orsay's gathered warriors attacked at once. Teresa closed her eyes, blocked out Clare's panicked scream, and waited for the perfect moment to strike. Just for a few seconds, it looked like nothing had happened, and Orsay began to turn towards Clare and the being. Then all 5 soldiers fell, one after the other, to wounds from Teresa's blade. Clare fell silent, and Orsay looked at the fallen warriors in silent horror.

"They won't die," Teresa commented to her former handler, "They might even recover if they release their yoki to heal." She offered him an apologetic smile, "Forgive me, but I don't feel like dying today."

"Teresa!" Clare cried, and the Awakened Being let her go. The girl ran to envelop the slayer in a hug, still sobbing her name. Teresa put a hand on her head in reassurance, but kept her eyes on Orsay.

"What is the meaning of this, Teresa?" He demanded. She scoffed, shifting as the awakened being came to stand beside her.

"I don't see why this is so hard for you," Teresa mused, "It's really quite simple. I had no reason to live before. But from now on, I'm going to live for the girl."  
With her piece said, the slayer took Clare by the hand and began walking away. The Awakened Being followed to her right. Orsay let them go, not even turning to watch them leave, but he couldn't let them get away without making a parting shot.

"You'll regret this."

"I won't," Teresa replied easily, "There's no reason to." And with that they disappeared back into the woods.  
Orsay frowned, consideringly, into the distance for a moment before turning and leaving the injured Claymores to heal on their own. Out of sight and earshot of the warriors, his fellow handler revealed himself.

"To think Teresa of the Faint Smile, this generation's strongest, would rebel. This is becoming troublesome."

"Nothing will come of it," Orsay replied stiffly, "Summon numbers 2 through 5 and send them after Teresa."

 


	4. Yoma Slaying For Free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I will try to keep the mini-explanation short. Alternate Biology Headcanon for story:
> 
> Yoma and Awakened beings crave flesh because modification of cells by the parasite requires a lot of protein. The Dragon Kin cells drive people to attack humans because the DK hate humans, and because there's a lot of things in a human body that a human body uses, go figure.  
> Awakened Beings can survive on human flesh, so most don't eat human food. Isley is not eating humans because he waits until he has to before eating, to decrease the risk of Claymore being sent after him. He didn't realize he could eat human food to stop the hunger in the meantime. Also, if he eats human food instead of humans, the parasite will eventually stop being able to replicate while his cells will keep functioning. He's unaware of this as well.

"Tired, Clare?" Teresa asked as they crested another hill.

"I'm fine, Teresa," Clare insisted.  But she glanced worriedly back over her shoulder as she said it.  Teresa looked as well and caught a glimpse of their Awakened companion falling behind, a strained look on his face.

"Alright back there?" She called back, and his yoki flickered in response.

"Just pangs," he replied quietly, without his normal smiling mask.  "They will pass."

Teresa nodded and was ready to press on.  But Clare tugged on her sleeve with a frown.

"It's been two weeks, and he hasn't eaten anything," she said nervously.  Teresa sighed.

"I know.  But he can't just track down some other group of bandits then come back..."

"Not like that," Clare replied indignantly, "He hasn't eaten anything else either.  Even you had something to eat a few times."

Teresa paused thinking about this, then turned to the Awakened Being as he came to a stop a short distance away.

"You can eat human food, can't you?"

He blinked at the unexpected question, but inclined his head.  "I can."

"But you did not have any of the food we have gathered or hunted this whole time."

"It wasn't offered," he replied curiously, "Besides I knew the girl was first priority.  ...  Should I have asked?"

Teresa didn't reply, instead turning briskly away again.  Then she nodded firmly, "Soon we will come to a town I visited once, long ago.  We can rest there awhile.  And you will let Clare pick out something for all of us to eat."

"As you wish," he agreed simply.  But he was smiling again, and managed to keep up alright until they came upon the road.  He blinked as Teresa threw a cloak at him, but put it on without question.  She helped Clare with hers and then put on her own.

As they set out on the road, Teresa felt a tug on her cloak, and looked down to see Clare looking up at her in worried confusion.

"I won't let you get lost," the slayer reassured quietly, "We're dressing like this to avoid attention.  If the townspeople find out what I am we'll have to leave.". She considered that for a moment.  " Or, I could leave, and you could stay at the inn for the night with our friend here..."  But Clare was shaking her head vigorously.  Teresa laughed quietly, "Even if that means you miss out on a nice soft bed for once, you'd rather come too?". Clare nodded firmly, making Teresa chuckle again and the Awakened Being laugh lightly.

"Looks like you won't be getting rid of us so easily."

"Looks like," Teresa mused.  They had reached the town now, and all three of them fell silent as they began looking around.

"I can ask about a room at the inn, so they don't see your face," their Being offered.  And Teresa was considering it when a flare of yoki across the market caught both of their attention.  A yoma had arrived, and snatched up one of the merchant's son.

"Damn it," Teresa hissed, but she wasn't going to let Clare see a child get eaten.  Leaving her cloak behind, she surged past the surprised villagers.  As she passed, more of them noticed what was happening and panicked.

"Here I was ready to relax," the slayer told the yoma, "But you had to show up and ruin it."  Before it could do more than roar in response, she cut it down, pulling the boy away from the splatter of blood before letting him down.

She stepped away from the child expecting his family to be afraid of her, and tensed expecting an uproar from the townspeople.  But when it came, it was hardly what she had expected.  Everyone began to cheer, and the boy's father hugged him close as he tearfully thanked her for what she'd done.

"Than you!  One man cried, clapping her hands and startling her.  "When you appeared, I wasn't sure you'd help.  How can we repay you?!"

"Uh... A stranger dressed in black..." Teresa started, then stopped, realizing the Organization wouldn't be taking money from these people for her killing the yoma.  She shook herself and tried to offer an unaffected smile, "I was passing through, and I couldn't let the boy get hurt.  Forget about it."

"We can't do that," another villager protested, "After what you've done for us, it wouldn't be right."

Clare stepped out of the crowd, coming to stand by Teresa's side and smile proudly up at her.  The warrior looked down at her before coming to a decision.

"Well, a place to stay would help?  We came here hoping to rest from our travels before moving on."  She looked back and looked pointedly at their Awakened companion until he came to stand beside the two of them as well.

"Of course!" The first villager exclaimed happily, "My father and I own the inn.  We'll have the best room made up, and send up a midday meal.  You saved all our lives today, please, stay as long as you like.

"Thank you," Teresa managed after a moment of stunned silence, "That would be helpful."

* * *

The innkeeper greeted them as enthusiastically as his son had, and soon the room was ready.  Teresa wasn't sure what to make of the innkeeper's assumption that Clare was their daughter together, but she had no objection to staying in the same room as traveling companions, so she didn't correct him.

The midday meal was nice enough, but Teresa had never really cared about food one way or another.  Clare seemed to like it, at least, even if she spent most of the meal coaxing their traveling companion into eating his whole portion.  The Awakened Being accepted defeat good naturedly before curling up on one of the beds provided, claiming he would take in the nutrients faster if his stomach didn’t have to share resources with his brain.  Teresa found herself enjoying his and Clare’s antics, but was glad when the room quieted and her girl came to sit on the bed next to her, trying to laugh quietly.

“What’s so funny?” the slayer asked with a frown, but a smile was trying to break through.

“It’s just, that’s the first time I’ve seen you so surprised,” Clare replied, smiling, “You couldn’t figure out what to say or how to act, I’ve never seen you like that before.  You really thought they wouldn’t welcome you, huh?”

"I had no reason to think otherwise,". Teresa retorted, smile gone, "No one's ever been just grateful before."  She paused to think about that for a moment before continuing.  "Before, I killed only what I was paid to kill, and the Organization charged fees the villages couldn't really afford.  Even if they were grateful for the yoma being killed, they feared the cost.". She sighed, "It was normal to be feared, and demand that they remember to pay.  But... it felt good to save those people today without asking a reward."

Clare smiled at that, and something in Teresa's chest lightened at the implied approval.  After a moment of peace, the girl shuffled closer.

"Teresa?  Can I sleep here with you?"  Not waiting for a response she curled up against the slayer's closest leg and settled in.

"There's enough beds for all of us," Teresa replied nonplussed, but Clare didn't respond.  Glancing down, the slayer realized her charge had already fallen asleep.

"Really," she huffed under her breath, "You claim you're not tired, then fall asleep the moment you lie down."  Any attempt at being annoyed faded, and Teresa smiled fondly, "It must be rough learning to sleep on the ground and then be on your feet all day."

The hunter looked over both her sleeping companions and let herself relax slightly.

"Sleep well.  We'll stay here for a while."

 


	5. Marked for Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly canon scenes here, just with edited dialog and minor changes to the fight scene to make more sense in my head. 
> 
> I have no idea where Isley gets his money, I just feel like he has to have some income if he manages to keep his house stocked with human food all the time. Though, he might just have killed someone in canon and took their house.

A few hours later, Teresa sat up abruptly, startled out of her reflections by the arrival of three not-quite yoma auras entering the town.  A glance revealed the Awakened Being had rolled onto his side, eyes opened.  At her questioning look he nodded.

"I feel them too."

"They're strong," Teresa murmured, trying to suppress her yoki.  "Probably my fellow single digits.  I wonder who they sent to punish me."

The awakened being’s yoki vanished even further and he sat up, glancing over at the window to search out their pursuers.  Teresa hoped she was doing half as well with her attempt at suppression as she moved out of sight.

But, there were other ways besides sensing yoki to find a claymore hiding in this town, and none of her comrades were the type to give up the trail that easily.

“They’re right outside,” He reported quietly and she opened her eyes.

“Give me your word you will protect her, if I cannot.”

The Being blinked, but nodded, “I swear it to you, I will protect her.  But she’ll be sad if you leave.”

“I don’t plan to leave,” Teresa rebuffed his concern, “Stay hidden, the element of surprise may be all that lets you get away.”  He nodded just as they heard the door slam downstairs, eyes widening as his refugee mask slipped into place and feet tramped up the stairs.

Seconds later the door flew open, and Irene stepped inside.  The Being’s eyes widened further, even as his true self began calculating power levels and responses, but the Warrior only had eyes for Teresa.

“It’s been a while, Irene,” Teresa greeted casually, sword in hand and armor on.  “You look well.”

“I’m here for your head, Teresa,” Irene replied blandly, and Teresa smiled tauntingly.

“We’ll see about that.”  The rogue slayer cocked her head, “I don’t mind if you use your Quicksword, but leave them out of it.”

“Don’t worry, it will be over before the girl even wakes up,” Irene replied, pressing the attack.  Only to stop as Teresa managed to block her swing.

“What’s wrong?”  The number 1 asked cheerfully, “Your sword seems to have gotten stuck.”

Gritting her teeth, Irene swung again and again, but Teresa blocked each time.

“You’ve gotten better,” Teresa complimented, “But still... not good enough.”

The clashing of swords brought Clare out of her doze, and she blinked awake before frowning in confusion.  “Teresa?”

“Clare…” The Awakened Being began warningly, reaching out as though to move to her side.  Just then the floor crashed as Sophia attacked from below, driving the ‘refugee’ back into his corner as Teresa jumped back to dodge.

“Teresa!” Clare yelled, suddenly wide awake.

“Don’t move!” Teresa yelled back at her, “Stay there!  Both of you stay back…”

And then Noel attacked from behind, with Clare in the line of fire.  Teresa gave up trying to confine the battle to her side of the room and dove, grabbing Clare and dodging out the window before either Irene or Noel’s attacks could land.  Both warriors only just stopped short of hitting each other as the window frame collapsed around them.

The inn was in ruins, and Clare only barely out of harms way.  “You vermin!” Teresa snapped at them, “Attacking in the middle of a crowded inn like that…!”  Then she heard the step of a booted foot behind her and turned in alarm to see a fourth soldier standing there.  One she hadn’t sensed at all until she revealed herself.

“It’s an honor to meet you,” the soldier offered by way of greeting, “I’m Priscilla, and I only just got certified.  Forgive my abruptness, but we’ve come for your head.”

“That fool!” Noel growled as she and Irene looked on.  Sophia stepped past the distraught innkeeper and out into the street, cocking her head.

“The plan was to have her sneak up from behind,” she lamented airily, “It seems like she isn’t trying to hide though.”

“H-Hey!” the Awakened Being protested, before seemingly gaining some courage, “You can’t just…”  He fell silent as Irene turned her sword to point at him.

“If you value your life, you will stay away.  This is nothing to concern you anymore.”

On the street below Teresa let go of Clare.

“You’d better get out of the way, Clare.”

“But I…!”

“I’ll be fine,” Teresa assured her with a smile, “Believe in me, and I’ll come back.  Like I promised before.”

Clare blinked up at her, then nodded firmly, before running into the crowd.  The townspeople began murmuring, wondering why the Claymores were fighting their savior.  Was it because she hadn’t accepted payment?  The combatants ignored them.

“Priscilla, was it?” Teresa said, standing, “Tell me, why didn’t you attack as I landed?  You might have wounded me.”

“I wanted to ask you something,” Priscilla replied, tilting her head.  “Why didn’t you surrender yourself before?  When you knew you’d broken the Organization’s rule?”

Teresa frowned and didn’t respond, so Priscilla continued.

“As warriors, we slay yoma to protect human life.  We continually risk our lives for humans.  To kill even one of those we’ve sworn to protect, it would destroy the very trust we’ve been trying to build.”  She set her feet determinedly, “Forgive me, but, by the Organization’s rules, I must take your head!”

Everyone watching fell silent at this, and a beat passed before Teresa smirked.

“Well.  You’ve certainly done a fine job justifying their logic.  And as a generalization, it makes sense.  But, if you’ll forgive me for saying so, the real world doesn’t work like that, young lady.”

Priscilla glared and attacked, managing to hold her own against the number 1 by instinctively suppressing her yoki.  Clare turned as though to run back, but one of the townspeople grabbed ahold of her before she could run into the danger zone.  Still in the window above, Noel cocked her head.

“Not bad.  She’s holding her own against Teresa.”

Irene frowned at that, “That’s not it.  Do you know why she’s called ‘Teresa of the faint smile?’”  Noel glanced over at her in question.

“Because she looks like she’s smiling when she kills yoma?”

“That’s not it,” Irene disagreed, “People like you smile more than her while killing monsters, but only Teresa is called that.”

“Huh,” Noel considered, “So why is she called that?”

Irene turned to face her fellow warrior.

“Because, unlike Sophia’s strength, my sword-arm speed, or your agility, Teresa’s only asset is her unchanging face and faint smile.”

“But she’s better than all of us in those,” Noel pointed out, frowning when Irene shook her head.

“That’s not true,” Irene informed her, “Each of us is better at our specific talent than her.”  Noel tensed to deny it, but Irene continued before she could.  “Teresa can best us because of her unparalleled ability to sense her opponents’ yoki.”

“Anyone who passes certification can…” Noel started, but was interrupted again.

“Teresa can do more than just sense a yoma or that yoma’s location,” Irene explained, “She can sense yoki energy in the body.   Do you know what that means?  Yoma or individuals like us, who fight using yoki instinctively use it in battle even when it might not be necessary.  We send yoki the the parts of the body we want to move.  By sensing this, Teresa can predict our actions before we make them.  And her power is stronger the more power we pour into fighting.  She never even has to release her yoki to win.”

Noel was staring now, but Irene wasn’t finished.

“But Priscilla fights with her yoki fully suppressed.  That’s why we can’t sense her, and why she can hold her own against Teresa.”

The sound of the swords clashing picked up until the windows started vibrating.

Noel laughed, “Incredible!  The sound of their swords could shatter glass if this keeps up.  That kid really is a worthy opponent.”  Then she blinked.  “Hey, why’s she bleeding?”

Irene frowned, then nodded.  “It’s probably time we helped Priscilla.”

“What?!” Noel blurted, “But you just said…”

“Right now the odds are in Teresa’s favor,” Irene cut her off, drawing her sword.  “The plan was to engage Teresa in battle, to give Priscilla an idea of her tactics and style.  Right now Priscilla is fighting blind, and she was only just certified.  Teresa has experience on her side, she doesn’t need her special ability to win this fight.”

Even as she said that, Teresa sped up her attack, battering the younger warrior back.

“I’m sorry,” she told her opponent between strikes, “But I can’t die just yet.”  Pushing her strike to the side, she staggered the young warrior, pulling back for a strike to the head.

Irene jumped in, blocking the blow at the last moment.  Teresa pulled back, dodging Irene’s counterstrike, only for Noel to attack from above.  No longer in a room with two hunters out to kill him, Isley sprinted for the stairs.

“Teresa!”  Clare screamed, but the slayer blocked Noel’s attack, kicking her back into the inn wall.  Sophia charged in with a powerful thrust, but Teresa reoriented herself by stepping off the other’s blade and counterattacking, forcing Sophia back.

Isley blinked at the innkeeper, when the man cowered back at the sound of footsteps.  Then he glanced around the ruined inn and winced.  He pulled a pouch from his belt and tossed it to the other man, “For the repairs.”

“Wait!” the innkeeper cried, stopping him before he could run outside.  “Those other claymores, they already paid quite a bit.”

“Well, use that to cover the rest,” Isley shrugged, “Or, if there’s still some left over, see if anyone else needs to make repairs after the battle moved outside.”  And with that, he left.

Outside, Teresa stood in a ring of 4 slayers, much like the ring of 5 she’d taken down before, but more powerful.

“Please, stop!” Priscilla cried, turning to Irene, “Let me do this!  I know what she’d done, but ganging up on her is…”

“Don’t be a fool,” the older slayer rebuked, “We didn’t come here to test our abilities, we came to punish a traitor.  This is simply the most efficient way.  If you continued without us, it would be your head that would fall, you know this.  So, we’ll back you up.  Think only about the best way to defeat Teresa.”

Priscilla grit her teeth, but felt it as the rest of the traitor hunting party released their yoki.  So she set her jaw.

“Very well, we’ll bring her down together.  It is too much to risk letting a traitor who broke the rules of the Organization to escape justice.”  She nodded once, resolve returned, “I’m sorry, Teresa.  I wanted to face you fairly, one-on-one.  But this is your fault.”

Isley hesitated as the last hunter released her yoki, wondering that she could keep so much hidden with no training.  A chill ran through the gathered crowd like a chill wind, and they pulled back nearly as one, but Teresa was unmoved.

The warriors attacked, and Teresa raised her blade to meet them.  Dodging, ducking, weaving, she avoided what she couldn’t block until Irene attacked from behind, and Priscilla right behind her.  Then, suddenly, she wasn’t there anymore, and there was blood on her blade.  Priscilla blinked at it questioningly for half a second before Irene collapsed, bleeding, beside her.

“Irene!” the young warrior cried, turning to her as Sophia and Noel pressed the attack.  “Irene!  Say something!”

“I told you,” the quicksword bit out, “Think only about the best way to take down Teresa.  Don’t worry about me, but focus all your strength on taking her head.”

“I will!” Priscilla swore, turning back to the fight.

“Clare!” Isley exclaimed, pulling her attention from the fight as he appeared beside her, “Good.  Found you.”

“Teresa…” the girl started urgently, but he cut her off with a gentle smile.

“Don’t worry.  She already took down one of them, and you might not be able to tell, but that power they all released?  She hasn’t even activated hers yet.”

“!?” Clare blinked at him in surprise before turning back to the battle with new eyes.  Moments later, the rest of the slayers fell.

“She squashed the others like they were flies,” one of the watchers murmured, astounded, and the others agreed.

“Hey, Clare,” Teresa called, turning to see the Awakened Being standing with her.  “You two go back to the inn and grab our bags.  We can’t bring any more trouble to this town.”

The girl nodded seriously before dragging their companion off by the hand.  Teresa waited until they disappeared inside before turning back to the fallen warriors.

“Now then,” she stopped standing over Irene, “You’re not going to stop following us unless you’re all dead, are you?”

“No,” Priscilla whispered, intending it to be a shout.  She tried to move to block the blow, but found herself paralyzed by fear.  Irene would die, and then the rest of them would follow, and she hadn’t even released her yoki.  This was the power of the number 1.

She didn’t want to die!

Only, suddenly, Teresa stopped, sheathing her sword.

“I’m getting soft,” she mused with a huff, “Why am I thinking of Clare...?”

“Teresa!” The girl in question called, emerging from the inn, bag in hand, “I got our things.  Your waist pouch too.”  Their companion followed her, his pack slung over his shoulder and a slight smile on his face.  Teresa smiled in return, grinning at the awkward grip the girl had on her bag.

“You even brought that?  Isn’t it heavy?”

“It’s fine,” Clare replied happily, holding it out.  Teresa strapped it on, then reached out to ruffle the girl’s hair.

“If you come after us, I will cut you down every time,” The former number one told the fallen slayers.  Then she turned to the crowd, “Sorry for the mess.”

“It’s fine,” the innkeepers’s son replied with a pained grin, “We’ll be fine.  Safe travels.”

Teresa nodded to him, and the crowd parted, closing behind them as they left to watch until the small group disappeared through the gates.

“I can’t believe it,” Irene murmured, pulling herself upright with shaking arms.  “She showed mercy.  The old Teresa wouldn’t have hesitated to take my head.  Like this, we may still have a chance…”

Behind her, Priscilla sobbed, struggling to get herself back under control.

“Don’t cry,” Irene told her, struggling to her feet, “It isn’t over.  We will fight another day.”

“I won’t…” Priscilla managed between gasps for breath.  “I won’t stand for it.  She’s… She’s…!”  And her yoki burst out of control, sending Irene stumbling back to her knees.  “She’s a murderer!  Evil!  She broke the cardinal rule!  And she turns her blade against her comrades!  I won’t allow it!”

“Stop, Priscilla!” Irene called out to her, “You can’t defeat Teresa like this!  You’ll only lose yourself!  You must calm down!”

But her voice didn’t reach the younger slayer.  With a final burst of yoki, Priscilla threw herself skyward, and pursued the departed group.

“Priscilla!” Irene yelled after her, but the slayer was already gone.  She struggled to her feet once more.  “That foolish child!  She let her fear get to her.  Noel!  Sophia!  Can you stand?!  We have to go after her!  Before she drives herself past her limits!"

 


	6. Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone is wondering, the ability the second awakened being uses is to stop one ability of an opponent. Since it's instinctive, they only use it on the most powerful ability the opponent has. When used strategically, switching what is being prevented depending on what's happening is probably the most deviating way to use it.

“Teresa…” Isley managed before realizing she could sense it too, all too well.  The hunter pushed Clare at him before stepping forward to put herself between them and the slayer skidding to a stop behind them.

“You can’t be serious,” Teresa muttered at the sight of the young warrior before raising her voice, “Stop this.  As we are now, if we fight, I’ll win.”

The younger woman didn’t reply, instead releasing an even more powerful wave of yoki.  Clare stepped back at the force of it, startling when she ran into him.  She relaxed when he put a hand on her shoulder, but the shivering didn’t stop.

“You should calm down,” Teresa told the slayer seriously.  “You’re new at this, so you don’t know.  If you release too much yoki you won’t be able to change back.”  She shook her head when the other just kept channeling.  “At 10 percent our eyes change color.  At 50, our faces distort, and at 60, our bodies do.  You’ve passed 70 percent.  If you go over 80, you won’t be able to change back.”

“You... shut... up!” Priscilla screamed, and attacked.  Clare blinked as the combatants disappeared in a whirl of blades, letting Isley pull her back.  He narrowed his eyes, following the exchange of blows as the two slayers ground down to a bladelock.

“You murderer!” Priscilla yelled in Teresa’s face, “Murderer!  Murderer!”  Her limbs contorted even further and Teresa sighed.

“Every one of us learns the limits of our yoki over years of fighting, releasing it bit by bit.  For a beginner like you this is too early.  It’s beyond your experience.”

“Shut up!”  Priscilla yelled again, breaking the bladelock with an extra burst of energy.

Teresa blinked, losing sight of her, and only sensed her downwards attack at the last possible moment.  She grit her teeth, straining her senses, trying to determine what was stray energy, and what was her attacker.  It took too long, struggling to pierce through the energy to sense the flow of it, and she took a slash across her brow for her efforts.  So she stood with a huff, blood dripping across her eye.

“T-Teresa!” Clare cried in alarm, seeing the blood, but the slayer paid it no mind.  Instead she focused on the twisted form in front of her.

“A yoma killed Papa!” Priscilla accused, “I’ll never forgive.  I’ll never forgive!  I’ll kill you!  I’ll kill you!!”

“You’re losing your mind already,” Teresa realized, “There’s not much time left.  I’ll strike you down here and now.  For good this time.”

They clashed.

Isley pulled Clare behind him for cover, both of them crouching behind a rock as best they could.  The girl was covering her ears against the clashing of swords as it rang out, loud and painful across the clearing.

The other three hunters arrived, stopping beyond the battle’s edge in horror and awe.  But didn’t interfere, so he let them be.  Protect Clare.  He had given his word.  And it was almost worth it the moment the Quicksword realized they’d been underestimating Teresa’s power all along. Then Clare stepped around him to get a better look as Priscilla was thrown back, and he tensed, ready to pull her back.

“I’ll say this while I can still get through to you,” Teresa told the younger slayer at swordpoint, “It should be obvious by now, you’re losing yourself.  Suppress your yoki at once and return to your human form.  It’s not too late, but it will be if you wait much longer.”

“Papa,” Priscilla replied, and Teresa blinked.  “Give back my papa.  He was so kind.  I loved him so dearly.  But then, before my very eyes, I watched him eat the guts of Mama, my brother, and my sister.”  And with a deceptively small burst of yoki she was gone again.

“Behind you!” Irene shouted, and Teresa spun, either at her warning or before, just in time to block.

“That’s why I killed him,” Priscilla growled, “I crept up behind him while he was eating my sister’s guts, and cut his head off!”

But that last attack pushed her past the point of no return.  Her body began to ripple, and her mind turned further into that terrible remembered day, driving her to her knees.  Tears began streaming down her face, and she looked up at Teresa, either seeing her or someone out of the past.

"Please help me," she whispered in a monster's distorted voice, "Please,  I don't want to be a yoma."

"I'm sorry," Teresa replied quietly, "I can't turn back what's been done to you.  All I can do is cut off your head before the change is complete."

Priscilla stared at her for a moment, gold eyes locking on gold as though focusing for the first time.  Then she bowed her head before nodding jerkily.

"Do it...  While I, still have some shred of humanity."

"Alright then," Teresa replied gently, "I'll put you out of your misery."

But Isley wasn't hearing her.  Instead he froze, for all of a second, in realization.  Becoming Awakened wasn't the same for every warrior, but some truths remained.  And, in the thrall of instinct, no Awakened Being could passively commit suicide.  The drive to live was too strong to sit and watch another kill you.  And this... Priscilla was nothing if not possessed by instinct.

So he pulled off his belt and pack, tossing them aside.  His cloak he dropped over Clare's head.  By the time Teresa had her sword raised to strike, he was already moving, yoki spilling free. Startled by the sudden rush of energy, Teresa hesitated, head tilting to the side.  And in the moment the young slayer's willpower failed and she attacked, he had Teresa two sword lengths away.

"Eh?!" Teresa blinked, pulling out of his grip as the... creature charged them again.  It stumbled and faltered, blinking blearily into the distance before throwing it's head back with a roar.

"What are you doing?!" Teresa hissed at him, "You swore you'd stay hidden, and protect Clare."  

"I am," Isley grumbled taking a ready stance beside her.  "She'd be hurt if you died."

"Tch," Teresa tsked as the new Awakening Being collapsed on herself, winged appendages sprouting from her back.  "Thank you.  Now keep her safe.  Go."

For once, Isley obeyed silently, leaving her to face off against an Awakened Priscilla.

Who... didn't notice her at all.

The dust settled, and Priscilla straightened, head thrown back to bask in the sun.  Seemingly oblivious to anyone and everything around her.  She took a step, carrying herself past Teresa without a glance, and tilted her horned head back down.

"It feels... incredible.  There was no reason at all to hold back?"  The monster took another step forward, continuing thoughtfully, "I crave humans.  Bury my face in their blood while they still live.  Lap up every drop of blood.  Devour every scrap of flesh.  Savor every organ." She took a step towards Clare, and Isley sprinted the last few steps to put himself between the child and danger.

Even as he prepared himself to fight or flee, Teresa charged in, followed by Irene.  The number 1 managed to nick a wing, but barely sensed the counterattack in time to jump back.  Irene was not so lucky, losing her arm before she could pull back.

"Oh, hello Irene," Priscilla greeted, seemingly oblivious to Teresa and the rapidly healing wound on her wing.  "What happened?  You seem to be missing an arm."  She looked down and blinked, finding it in her hand.  "Oh.  Here it is." She tossed the arm in the older slayer's direction.  "Have it back.  You shouldn't leave things like this lying around."

Before she even finished her statement, Noel and Sophia were attacking.  Sophia clashed with the claymore Priscilla still carried, while the speeder Noel managed to cut off her other arm, almost in revenge for Irene.  But the injured limb began healing as fast as the wound on her wing had, and the regenerating fingers lashed out on their own, killing her two former comrades.

Irene stared in horror, and Isley took his opportunity to pull Clare back away.  Priscilla blinked at the fallen warriors without really seeing them, then turned to Irene with a frown.

"Are you all trying to kill me?"  She shook her head slightly, "I'm sorry, but I can't forgive anyone who tries to kill their comrades."

Teresa frowned, releasing more of her yoki to clear her senses.  Just in time to see the attack coming and jump in the way.

"Teresa," Priscilla greeted curiously as their blades locked in front of Irene.  "I would have thought you'd let her die.  You were set on killing her yourself not that long ago."

"I'm surprised you let yourself become this," Teresa returned bluntly, "Didn't you say a yoma killed your father, then ate the rest of your family in his form?"

"Shut up!" Priscilla screamed, violently breaking the bladelock before stumbling back as though in pain.  She regained herself a moment later and attacked again, this time with greater ferocity.

“You’ve become what you hate, and quite ugly on top of it all, haven’t you?” Teresa mused as she dodged.  “Come then.  I’ll fulfill your wish, and kill you, Priscilla.”

“Here.”

Irene jerked her attention away from the battle and stared up at the strange man Teresa had been traveling with.  No, not a man.  She could feel his yoki now.  With all this taking her attention, it took a fraction of a second after his greeting to realize he was holding out her severed arm.  Her hand tightened on her sword, and she looked up at him, noticing belatedly the girl holding onto the back of his shirt.

“You’re an offensive warrior, aren’t you?”  He asked with a cheerful smile, “You might not be able to regenerate it, but you should be able to put it back on.”

“Who are you?”  Irene asked, eyes narrowing.  “How do you know something like that?”

“I’m a traveller, with an interest in others like myself,” he replied cryptically.  “All you need to know is I swore to Teresa I would protect Clare, if anything happened to her.”

The slayer frowned at the non-answer, but grudgingly released her sword, and accepted the offered limb.  A blast of yoki from the battlefield washed over them, spurring her to release her yoki in an attempt to reattach her arm quicker.

“Looks like things aren’t going to finish quietly,” the strange man commented as he crouched to shield the girl.

“Tch,” Teresa growled, barely dodging another blow.  No matter how much damage she inflicted, or what part of Priscilla’s body she managed to cut off, the monster just regenerated back moments later.  Sometimes with oddly shaped or temporary limbs fighting while she regenerated, but enough to keep the former number 1 from gaining any ground.

She released another percent of her yoki, stopping just below 50% and gaining a few seconds more speed, but it wasn’t going to be enough.  She could keep raising her power, and the monster that was once a young girl would just match it.  At her limit, the number 1 might be able to match the awakened being blow for blow, but not kill her.  And Priscilla steadily increased in power as time went on.  Slower than Teresa was building up her yoki, but the power difference would grow too large to even think of success if this battle kept going much longer.

Priscilla’s power had completely blanketed the battlefield, hiding the others’ yoki from all but the very slightest hints against her senses, so Teresa spared a look to make sure her and Clare’s mystery companion was still guarding the girl.  Something flashed in his eye when he caught her split second glance, crouching in front of the girl as Irene struggled to reattach her arm beside them.  Clare would be alright, whatever happened, so Teresa let out a breath, and turned to face Priscilla.

The Monster slowed, cocking her head as Teresa dodged her attack into a ready stance instead of attacking.  “Are you giving up, Teresa?  That’s not like you.”

She swung violently with her regenerating arm, but Teresa simply smiled in response.

“That’s not it.  I just think a change of tactics is in order.”  She half-deflected half-dodged the blow and landed a bit further away than before.  Priscilla was still moving slowly, curious, and the extra distance gave Teresa a chance to reach into herself for the power every one of the Organization’s warriors knew to use in moderation, and let it all out.  “Shall I keep my promise to you?”

Across the battlefield, where Teresa had been leading Priscilla away from, Clare shuddered and Irene’s eyes widened in horror.

“Teresa?!”

“Teresa!  Don’t!”

But the number 1 didn’t listen to her, and released over 90% of her yoki.

“She’s not the first you know,” the man remarked in front of them, “Others have awakened before, thinking to stop a monster before losing themselves.”

“But they lose themselves nonetheless,” Irene replied, gritting her teeth, “And Teresa awakening means there will be two monsters to kill.”

“Only two?” he asked mildly, amused, “And… well, you might be surprised.”  He put a hand on Clare’s shoulder to hold her back as Teresa’s form wavered, then began to grow.

The warrior’s limbs stretched, and extra ones formed, as her skin solidified into an armored shell.  When her form settled she stood taller than Priscilla by a head, but slightly narrower, with four wings, elongated legs, and a tail.  Her face was frozen, immobile, with the faint hints of a smile on her carved lips.  Priscilla frowned slightly, trying to find intent in the other’s face.

Pupilless glowing eyes looked back, unmoving.

“You’re horrid, Teresa,”Priscilla commented when there was no movement from the other, “Just look what you’ve become.” But there was no response, no movement at all from the older woman.

Then the younger monster swung at the new Abyssal One, and the stalemate was broken.  The blow crashed into bare rock as Teresa dodged.  Priscilla sensed her movement too late, only managing to turn her head before she was kicked brutally into the ground.  She skid a short way away, and pulled herself to her feet in a counterattack that was just as easily dodged.

Still silent and expressionless, Teresa slipped past Priscilla’s defenses, slashing her sword arm off so that the blade flew out of her reach.  Priscilla growled, but seemed undeterred, reaching through the damaged arm with her yoki to mold a new limb and attack…  But the regeneration didn’t work.  The yoki moved as though to begin repairs, then stopped, blocked by something.

And the only thing that had changed on the battlefield was Teresa.

Seeming to realize the battle had changed against her favor, Priscilla took the offensive, struggling to bring down Teresa before she could deal more damage.  But the older warrior dodged every attempt, and, while Priscilla’s yoki willingly launched itself into her attacks, she couldn’t break through the block on her regeneration.

In only a few clashes, Teresa reduced her opponent to half a torso and a head.  Priscilla stared up at the figure towering over her, meeting the pale eyes.  Tears began running down the younger warrior’s face and she cocked her head.

“Can you really kill me this time?  Like this, can I really, finally, die?”

The older monster did not reply, simply raising the blade in her hand, and striking one last time.  At the end of the swing, Priscilla lay dead, the force of the blow disintegrating a portion of her head.  Teresa looked down at the body for a moment longer, before raising her head, and pinning the small group of survivors with her gaze.

The only warning Irene had was the sudden release of yoki beside her.  Only then did she realize Teresa’s attack.  The new Abyssal One stood over her, ignoring the warrior.  Her arm was sliced off at the wrist, the hand imbedded into Clare’s side as though to rip into her gut.  The awakened being that had been guarding her grasped the child’s limp body with one arm, Irene’s sword held firmly in the other.  Teresa paused, glancing at her missing hand.  Lacking Priscilla’s natural regenerative ability, it did not immediately begin to regrow.  But it wasn’t her dominant hand, and Irene could see the sword still held tightly in the monster’s grip.  This battle was far from over.

Teresa lept back suddenly, and Irene blinked as the male jumped forward to place Clare at Irene’s feet.  His yoki rolled over her in waves, terrifying and powerful as Priscilla’s had been, as Teresa’s still was.  “Give me my sword,” she growled, raising her yoki output again to speed the healing further.

“She won’t notice you at all,” the man replied grimly, “And she’ll forget all about eating until the threat is dealt with.”  At Irene’s sharp look he shook his head with a grim smile, “This isn’t her, it’s instinct.  She can’t even be reasoned with until her mind breaks through, if it ever does.”  He chuckled eerily, making the hairs on Irene’s arms stand up, “She can stop the flow of yoki, though, even like this.”

“Manipulate yoki in another's body...?!  Impossible!” Irene challenged, but he simply smiled in response.

“Would you believe me if I told you I’ve seen it before?  But nothing like this.”  He set his stance, “I can’t transform, she’s blocking me.  The yoki just can’t trigger the turn.”

“We should run,” Irene grit out, hand clenched around her still healing arm.  But the male shook his head.

“She might actually notice you then.  Stay with Clare, I’ll keep Teresa away from you.”

“How do you plan to do that?” the warrior demanded, and the other smirked.

“She’s only blocking my strongest ability.  Besides, I still have a few tricks left.”  And he leapt away.

Teresa leapt at him in the same moment, swords clashing before she moved to kick him with a leg.  But Isley had fought Awakened Being before, some many times, and expected her.  He dodged, and leapt wide, away from Clare and the hunter, landing in a ready position.  Teresa followed, still silent, and swung wide with her blade.  Isley let her come close and blocked, ducking under her next kick.

Repeatedly, Teresa attacked, and each time Isley dodged or blocked, letting himself study her sword style, her patterns.  Her mind wasn’t in the fight, relying on muscle memory and speed to press the attack.  Well, he could match her in speed, and he’d always been skilled with a blade.

Pouring his aimless yoki into his speed was a simple as breathing, and there was no resistance from Teresa’s powers.  Before attacking he checked again, but his yoki skittered around the point of transformation and nothing happened.  She was still blocking him, just not everything.  He wondered why, but filed it away for later.

Now he pressed the attack, matching her use of warrior sword basics with his own, her years of practice with his decades.  Every now and then she reached out with her sliced wrist as thought to grab the sword in both hands, only to stop for a moment in confusion, then switch back to a one-handed style.  Interesting.

So he pushed her faster.  Matching her blade with his own until he could predict when she would try to press the attack with a two handed move.  When that hesitation would occur.  He had to reach her conscious mind, and that confusion was a good moment to begin.

Her speed matched his, but started lagging behind slightly as he went faster.  She’d reached her limit, and he was faster.  So he gave her an opening, slowing deliberately as though losing the rhythm, and she moved to attack with both hands again.

As she hesitated he forced himself to even greater speeds, ducking under her guard before she could respond, and cupped her wounded wrist in his hand.  No attack, but close enough that there should have been.

She froze, confusion and instinct warring inside, before throwing him away by that grip on her wrist.  Leaping back the winged being crouched low, warding herself against the confusion by instinctively making herself smaller.  But he’d gotten through her mindlessness now, and she was thinking again, wavering in indecision as she did so.  Trying to recover her mind.

“Teresa,” he called, Irene’s sword still in one hand, yoki still swirling around him, but not in a ready stance, not quite.  Her head snapped up, turning to him with those unreadable eyes.

“Teresa think, why are we here?  Why are you here?”  He shook his head slightly, never taking his eyes off her.  “I know your mind, Teresa.  Will you really lose it to this?”

The other awakened being struggled with that for a moment before her grip on the sword loosened and she glanced around.  She let it drop after finding Priscilla’s body, turning to grip the injured end of her arm, preparing to heal it.

Isley took the opening, his yoki pouring into maximizing his speed and her lowered awareness allowed him to get behind her, Irene’s blade at her throat, before she could do more than reach for her sword.

“You hurt Clare,” he told her coldly.  And that was enough to stop any retaliation.  Tears somehow fell from emotionless eyes, and Teresa craned her neck to look.  “Turn back,” Isley told her seriously.  “Turn back into a human and I’ll let you see her.”

Those glowing eyes tilted up, looking into his face then away.  There were a few false starts, but soon Teresa was collapsed at his feet, her hair black, skin pale, and dark eyes.  She was also naked, but neither seemed to notice.

“Clare?” she asked softly, something broken in the dark of her eyes.  He nodded, knowing she could remember the hunger, but not the attack, and stepped away.  Standing she turned to follow him, only to stop in horror when she looked where they were going.

"Clare!" She took a step towards the unconscious girl, eyes glued to the armored hand stuck in her side.  The former number 1 stopped short when Irene flinched, yoki snapping from her injured arm to reinforce her uninjured one.

Teresa took a step back, but Irene didn’t back down, or untense.  The other awakened being stopped just in front of her as she halted, yoki still bleeding over the battlefield.  Something in Teresa’s gut wanted to lash out, challenging that powerful yoki, but another knew he was maintaining that level of yoki in defense of Clare.  Because she had already hurt her…

“How do you stop yourself?” Teresa asked quietly, not looking at him.  “How do you stop from devouring everyone you care about with hunger like this?”

“Even humans don’t eat every time they’re hungry,” He replied seriously, “I just make sure to eat those I don’t care about before the new impulses get too strong.”

“That’s not good enough,” Teresa snapped, fighting the urge to snatch up the girl and gorge herself, leaving nothing behind but blood.  Isley glanced sideways at her.

“With time and practice, any impulse is controllable.”

“How much time?”

“...” He looked away with a sigh, “I don’t know.  I didn’t care in the beginning myself.  Years.  Maybe more.  Those without interest never learned at all.”

“I will do better,” Teresa growled, tearing her gaze away to meet the other’s eyes, “If humans can starve themselves against their body’s will, so can we.”

After a moment, Isley nodded, accepting that.  But it wouldn’t be quick, or easy, and some of that must have shown on his face.  Teresa broke his gaze and turned her back on Clare and Irene.

“You gave your word you would protect her,” She reminded him lowly, some of her instinct to challenge seeping into her tone.

He nodded, “And I will see her safe, I swear it.  You’ll have to come back eventually, you know.”

“But first I must leave,” Teresa replied.  To get far away from her while I can’t trust myself, went unsaid.

“We’ll head North, back to my home,” Isley offered.  Teresa did not reply.  But, taking one last look at him, and steeling herself, she set off towards the South.

At her departure, Irene’s yoki wavered and collapsed as the warrior breathed heavily.  Isley kept his own yoki strong, incase Teresa lost herself again, and picked up her fallen sword.  Irene looked up as the awakened being offered her her blade back, accepting it cautiously.  She watched him warily as he knelt beside the girl, body angled towards the South as he checked her injury, clearly intending to leap into battle once more if Teresa returned.

Irene knew she should be taking out this strange Awakened Being, too smart by half and no longer under Teresa’s protection or watchful eye.  But she was tired and worn, and he’d held his own against an Abyssal One using only his speed and swordplay.

A hand snapped in front of her face, startling her out of her thoughts.  The first thing she noticed was his shirt had disappeared, torn into strips to bandage the girl’s wound.  Most of Teresa’s severed hand had been removed and discarded, but the ends of her fingers were missing, likely still imbedded in the girl’s side.  Irene blinked, meeting the Awakened Being’s eyes as he repeated his question.

“Where will you go now?”

Irene considered it, noting the tone of voice, there was a test here.  He watched her as her yoki dimmed, then vanished all but entirely.  Let him make of that what he would.

“I will disappear.”

“No plans to report back to the Organization?” He asked lowly, tense behind his cheerful smile.

“No,” Irene affirmed, reaching for her injured arm.  There was weakness there, even healed, and it would linger.  She would not have long to live if she went back, even if he let her return.  She blinked as he sheathed Teresa’s blade with a slight smile.

“You should come North,” He told her simply gathering up his bloodsoaked cloak to make a sling he could carry the girl in.

“Why?”

“Fewer paths leaving this place to hide,” he told her without looking up.  “Besides, where better to disappear?”

It had the chance he would leave her alive in the wording, even if it could be a veiled threat instead, so she accepted, following behind when he set out.  Her wounds throbbed numbly, and the events of the day replayed in her mind, taunting her, until she chose to focus solely on following the feet she could see just in front of her.

She didn’t notice when her vision faded and she slipped from consciousness.

* * *

Isley stopped as the hunter’s yoki sputtered and faded entirely, turning in time to catch her as she slumped forward on her feet.  He found himself impressed it had taken so long for her to fall, and it was that more than anything that made him rearrange the sling so he could lift the hunter bodily and carry on.  Let her recover from the strain she’d suffered and her brain try to cope, consequence could come later.  For now she was a potential ally.

He wondered if he should stop once they were far enough away and bring Clare to a doctor.  Teresa’s claws might be beyond his skill to remove, and he could gain the herbs needed for the wound’s care without having to gather them himself.  The sooner she recovered, the better, after all, when Teresa regained control of herself she would come looking.  And controlling Clare may well give him the means to claim the new Abyssal One’s alliance in the years to come.

 


	7. Isley of Alfons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because he likes messing with people. 
> 
> Also, the house is not a reference to anything in canon, it's a character backstory I came up with.

Irene opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling unseeing for a few seconds before she realized she had woken. With this realization came the understanding that, to wake up, she must have fallen unconscious at some point. Unnerved by the thought, she turned to look around the small cabin she found herself in. Surprisingly, the girl rested on a cot across the room, meaning the Awakened Being from before hadn't abandoned either of them to die.

The sound of the cabin door opening shook her from her thoughts and she tensed, only relaxing minutely when it was the Awakened Being who entered. She watched him settle bundles of herbs over the cabin's eaves before turning to her, meeting her watchful gaze with an uncaring smile.

"I was beginning to wonder when you would wake," the Awakened Being informed her lightly. Irene scoffed quietly at his affected concern.

"Where are we?"

“A sheltered valley a days travel outside of Dabi,” he replied easily, “A larger house was once meant to replace this hunting lodge, but the hunter died before he could bring his family here.”

“You killed him,” Irene inferred, but he laughed.

“I’m afraid that was a bit before my time. No, it was abandoned before I ever saw it.”  
It was a common enough story that she didn’t press, though she did wonder. As she watched quietly, he checked the pot over the small fire before beginning to shred leaves into a bowl.

“Your sword is on the other side of your bedroll, if you were looking for it,” he offered without looking up. Irene rolled over, careful of her healing areas, and pulled herself into a sitting position. Her left arm twinged, but supported her, and her new position let her catch sight of the blade she’d managed to overlook earlier, just at the edge of arms reach. She didn’t grab it, though, and turned back to the awakened being in front of her.

“The girl has not woken?"

"Her injuries, while not severe, were more complicated than I expected." He looked up deliberately, meeting Irene's gaze. "Teresa's fingers had begun to fuse into her side when I finally had the time to tend to them, I didn't dare pull them out." He turned to look at the girl, thoughtfully, and Irene followed his gaze. "It's rather like the transformation into a Warrior, with the addition of Teresa's flesh instead of a yoma's, and with only a fever, no wracking pain."

The warrior focused on him sharply, "How do you know that?"

"I've seen it," was the less than reassuring reply. He didn't explain further, but Irene knew better than to try and force it. Some people were just unhelpful like that.  
The silence settled as he finished his shredding and poured some of the hot water into the bowl. Moving to the girl's side, he lifted the edge of her dress to expose the sealing wound and began washing the area carefully. Irene let her mind go blank as she watched. Not remembering the horrors she had just witnessed, or worrying over her decision to leave the Organization.

As such, it was several minutes before the silence was broken again. Irene found the Awakened Being watching her and bristled slightly. So he shrugged, "Where will you go now?"

"Somewhere no one will find me," she replied, seriously. To her surprise, he simply raised an eyebrow in response. She continued with a frown, "They will come after me as surely as Teresa if I do not disappear."

“The Organization, yes,” he agreed mildly, “But surely there are other people in the world.”

The warrior studied him, as he was studying her. Apparently she was useful in his estimation, and the Organization would not think to look for her yoki in the shadow of his own. She’d also seen him hide the traces so well she had mistaken him for a normal human, perhaps he would teach her that. She nodded after a moment’s thought.

“I suppose you mean you.”

“And the girl,” he agreed, smiling at her dismissive look, “Teresa will come back, you know. And she’ll come for Clare.”

That caught her attention, and she narrowed her eyes. Whether Teresa regained control or lost it completely, she would come to the North after them. It was a sobering thought. Then she frowned.

“You do not fear her return.”

It wasn’t a question, but he shook his head anyway. Irene’s frown deepened and she continued.

“And you see no problems in raising the child in the North, where the strongest Abyssal One is rumored to keep an army of Awakened Beings under his sway.”

He smiled at that, and shook his head again, “I think you’ll find he’s significantly less violent than the Organization would lead you to believe. After all, he’s managed to stay out of their sight for generations.”

Irene narrowed her eyes. “Who are you?”

“Isley, of Alfons,” he offered, smile all but predatory, “Pleasure to meet you.”

 


	8. Going North

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying not to go too in-depth into things I feel I should write into later stories rather than spaz about here....
> 
> So, for this to work the parasite is a cellular thing, like a virus, that tries to modify a host's cells, not a multi-celled organism that takes over the host. Yoma are direct infection, but adapt a percentage of the host back to Dragon Kin cells (which then try to get back to the DK to merge with them and heal). A percentage of the remaining cells, however, are part DK and part human. Those cells are put in Claymore, who then have more control than Yoma, and a greater percentage of hybrid cells than DK cells. The cells Clare gets from being stabbed with are DK enough to try and merge with her, but much more human than DK.

It was four days before the wound in Clare's side faded to an acceptable human skin tone, but it would be longer still until Teresa's cells finished bonding and her fever broke.  Isley watched the process with interest, and some small amount of foreboding.  Clare's skin and hair remained their natural color, not bleaching the way a warrior's would, and Isley wasn't entirely sure why.

The simplest possibility was that the cells of an Awakened Being didn’t confer as much power as yoma flesh.  Normal skin or hair color had long been a mark of failure in the Organization’s experiments, because the power of yoki failed to confer to the warrior in question.  But something made Isley doubt the flesh of a powerful Awakened Being would transfer less power than that of a normal yoma.

On the other hand, warriors often reverted to their natural hair and skin color after awakening, so perhaps it was that Clare somehow missed the warrior stage.  Or that Awakened Beings were closer to human than yoma, so the changes their cells inflicted were less drastic.  The possibilities were too many to guess at the correct one.

Irene had frowned when he had outlined his theories, not trusting his motives.  But she’d thought about it for a few minutes before coming back with a theory of her own: That Clare didn’t see the cells as monstrous or foreign, but as Teresa’s, and the injury was less traumatic than the Organization’s surgery.  So she wasn’t instinctively rejecting the cells, or suffering from trauma, making the transition smoother than a warrior’s would be, and allowed to proceed at it’s own speed.

Isley found himself hoping that one was the truth, but brushed the feeling aside without looking at it closer.  Instead he focused on keeping Clare washed and fed, mostly meat broth, and the firewood stocked.

* * *

Irene found herself unused to filling her own time, especially while not traveling.  She spent time each day going over her sword forms, and chopped the firewood into smaller pieces with the axe Isley provided, but that only took up so much time.  Instead she found herself mostly watching the Awakened Being as he cared for Teresa’s girl, or the girl when he went hunting.

So far she had found nothing to prove or disprove his claim of being the Abyssal One of the North.  Logic insisted he couldn’t be; Too calm and too nice.  But the same was true of him being an Awakened Being at all, he was simply too human for the monsters she’d been taught to recognize, yet she’d sensed his yoki herself.

What it came down to was, she was planning to follow this man into a nest of Awakened Beings.  He was either who he claimed to be, so he could protect both her and the girl, or he was lying, and they would all die.  Her instincts had told her to accept his companionship, and she wasn’t about to back out, but that didn’t prevent her from wanting to know exactly what she was getting herself into.

* * *

Clare's fever broke on the morning of the sixth day, and she woke that evening.  The sound of her shifting around on the bed alerted Irene moments before the girl woke.  The warrior was contemplating leaving to find Isley when the door opened.  At the same moment, Clare sat up abruptly.

"Teresa?!"

"Clare!" The Awakened Being exclaimed happily, dropping his most recent basket of herbs to rush to her side, "You're awake.  Are you in pain?"

The girl shook her head, "No.  I'm fine.  Where is Teresa?"  Then she blinked in confusion.  "I know you're there, even more than just seeing you.  But that makes no sense."

Isley looked pleased.  "You can sense me?"  Clare nodded and he ruffled her hair in celebration.

She shook his hand off, determinedly.  "Teresa?"

“Teresa is fine,” he told her gently, stalling for time as he considered what to say.  Clare’s eyes flicked over to Irene, widening when she realized it wasn’t the woman she was looking for.

“Where is she?!  Why isn’t she here?”  The girl demanded, turning back to Isley.

The Awakened Being hesitated for a moment before he sighed.  "Teresa left.  She felt she couldn't stay."  He held up a hand quickly to stop her response, “You remember the Warrior she was fighting?  The one that lost control on the hilltop, and Teresa had to kill her?”  When Clare nodded he continued.  “That was Awakening.  It happens when Warriors use too much of their power and instinct takes over.  Teresa turning into what she did to win was Awakening as well.”

“She’s not dead!” Clare accused him, “Teresa can’t be, she can’t!”

“And she’s not,” Isley agreed.  “But, when the instincts took over, letting her defeat the other Awakened Being, it also took over her mind.  She wasn’t thinking and attacked you, because one of an Awakened Being’s strongest instincts is to eat whenever they are hungry.”

“She wouldn’t,” Clare protested weakly, “She wouldn’t eat me.”

“Never, if she was thinking about what she was doing,” Isley soothed, “You don’t eat every time you’re hungry, Teresa can learn to do the same, but she wasn’t thinking, and in that moment she almost killed you.”  He shook his head at Clare’s distraught expression, “Irene and I stopped her before she could kill you, and she regained her mind.  But she was horrified that she’d hurt you.”  Irene shot him a sharp look, but he shook his head.  “Until she’s in control of her instincts, and there’s no chance she’ll lose that control and hurt you, Teresa decided she can’t stay with you.  She made me promise to protect you, and left.”

“That’s stupid!” Clare blurted out, tears in her eyes.  “Why would she…?”

“Shh,” Isley murmured, “Remember, Teresa hasn’t lived with people before who don’t hurt each other.  She didn’t realize her leaving would hurt you, just that you weren’t safe if she stayed.”  Clare sniffed and he offered her a smile, “Besides, a part of Teresa is still with you.”  At her dubious look he laughed, “Really.  When Teresa attacked you, I had to cut off her arm before it could hurt you, but your body began absorbing Teresa’s cells before Irene and I were able to finish the fight and get you treatment.  That’s why you can sense me, some of Teresa’s powers are in you too, now.”

Clare’s eyes were wide, staring at him, testing the new sense she hadn’t really thought of more than it was odd.  Then her tears started up again.  Irene watched as Isley winced and tried to comfort her.

“Hey now, I won’t leave you.  We’ll stay together until Teresa returns for you, alright?”

To his surprise, the girl launched herself at him in a crushing hug.  Irene slipped out the cabin door as the Awakened Being awkwardly patted the girl’s back.  She didn’t need to intrude on this.

Isley stared down at the girl clinging to him, worried in spite of himself.  He’d traveled with her only a short while, but it bothered him that she was in pain.

“I- don’t even know your name,” she sniffled out.  He smiled at that, and lifted her head.

“It’s Isley, of Alfons.  Pleased to meet you Clare.”

* * *

A few minutes later, Isley came out after her.  At Irene’s questioning look he shrugged.  “She wanted to wash up and kicked me out.”

“Why did you tell her I helped stop Teresa?” Irene asked quietly, eyes narrowed, “What do you gain from that lie?"

“It was your sword,” Isley shrugged, “I was just borrowing it.  Besides, you would have tried to protect her if I’d fallen.”

“I would have struggled to survive, if I could move at all,” Irene growled low in her throat.  Isley looked at her for a long moment, then shrugged.

“We’ll never know what you might have done.  Fortunately, I was able to stop her.”  He looked around the clearing, then nodded once.  “When Clare is done, I’ll go out and get you something less obvious to wear.  The others will guess you’re a Warrior, but we don’t need to make it easy for them to figure out who.

Irene nodded slowly, glancing down at the sword.  “Warriors wear our names, it won’t be hard.”

“Then take Teresa’s sword, and let me hide yours,” Isley offered.  Irene considered it for a moment, then nodded.  It was a good idea.

“That leaves my name for people to know me by, or should I use a false one.”

“I recently encountered the name Ilena,” Isley offered.  “It suits you.”

After another moment’s thought, Irene nodded.  Isley smiled in reply.

“Very well then, Ilena.  Make sure you introduce yourself to Clare while I’m gone.”

Irene just rolled her eyes at him. 

 


	9. Rigaldo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, I'm not sure if Isley really thinks Rigaldo will hurt her, if he's messing with the guy, or if it's all in the lion's head.

“I… what?”  Rigaldo stammered, his calm facade cracking in surprise.  Isley smiled, enjoying himself perhaps a bit more than he should.

“Really Rigaldo, pay attention this time.  This is Clare, she will be staying with me for the conceivable future.  Anyone who tries to eat her dies.”

“Hello,” Clare offered quietly from where she was holding onto the back of Isley’s shirt.  Rigaldo blinked at her, swallowed, and tried again.

“Isley…?”

“Oh!” Isley interrupted him with a overly cheery smile, “And this is Ilena.  She’ll be staying with us for a while.  Anyone attacking her will probably just die, and I’ll laugh.”

Rigaldo didn’t even try to find words this time, just staring at his superior before glancing to Ilena and back.  The warrior sighed as Isley ‘took pity’ on his subordinate.

“You have my permission to maim anyone trying to attack either of them if Ilena or I don’t get to them first.”

“Yes, Isley,” Rigaldo replied weakly, and Clare smiled up at him, startling him into silence again.

“Good.  Now help me clear out some rooms,” Isley insisted, manhandling the lion away before he could suffer a breakdown of some kind.  Rigaldo managed to regain his senses once the others were out of sight.

“A human child, Isley?  And that was a Warrior’s sword, with no Awakened Yoki attached to it!”

“Really?  I hadn’t noticed,” the Silver King deadpanned, “Will you have a problem with this, Rigaldo?”  The other Awakened Being’s eyes widened before he backed down, looking away.

“No, I won’t.”

“Good,” Isley told him lowly, before suddenly, cheerfully, clasping his shoulder.  “Clare likes you already.  It’d be a shame to disappoint her.”  Then he let the other man go and started moving furniture again.

A shiver went down Rigaldo’s spine, and he moved to help.

* * *

“I want to go outside,” Clare said, so Rigaldo had agreed to take her, remembering to bundle her up against the cold at the last minute.  Humans could die from the cold, if he remembered correctly.

It was only a short while before an Awakened Being wandered past, one of Isley’s informants perhaps.  Whoever he was, he caught a whiff of the girl just as Rigaldo sensed him, pulling her out of the way in a burst of yoki.  Surprisingly, the girl didn’t struggle, just holding tight to his chest once she realized what was happening.

“Aww, you're keeping her for yourself, really?” The Awakened Being whined, “But you’re not even eating her right now.”

“She’s Isley’s,” Rigaldo growled, eyes flashing, “Leave.”

“Well he’s obviously not using her,” the Being argued, opening his mouth to make a useless pitch of some sort, only to be interrupted by Ilena’s arrival.

“Clare?” the Warrior asked Rigaldo, who tensed but replied.

“Safe.”

“As she should be,” Ilena agreed, “This one wouldn’t even offer you a challenge.”

“I’m standing right here!” The Awakened Being snapped, striding forward, “Who do you even think you are…?!”

His complaints were cut short when first his chest, then his head erupted in blood.

“Wha…?” the Being managed to croak before the injuries slipped free of one another and he collapsed, dead.  Rigaldo found himself staring at the Warrior in awe.  He’d lost sight of her blade there for a moment, just at the apex of her attack but still, what speed.

“That seems to be a little more Yoki than you were hoping for,” Isley spoke suddenly from the doorway, startling the lion.  Rigaldo considered putting Clare down and backing away, but wasn’t sure how to detach her from her deathgrip on his shirt.  So he settled for lowering his yoki to what he hoped was non-threatening levels.

Ilena nodded with a sigh, “It seems I need a little more practice.”  She sheathed her sword before glancing over at the pair in the snow.  “Clare?  He’s dead now.”

“He’s dead?” The girl repeated, pulling back to look.  When she verified the Warrior’s claim she nodded, and let Rigaldo put her down.  But she didn’t let go of his shirt, so he was forced to stay put while she looked over the carnage in front of them.

“I don’t think I want to play outside anymore,” she admitted after a long moment.

“That’s probably for the best,” Rigaldo agreed quietly, and she glanced up at him.  Then she smiled widely and grabbed his hand.

“Will you play hide and seek with me inside?”

“Uh…” Rigaldo hesitated, wincing when Isley flashed him a smile.

“I’m glad you and Clare are getting along so well, Rigaldo,” the Silver King teased.  Rigaldo swallowed before turning back to Clare with a tense smile.

“I’d be happy to.  Thank you.”

Clare clapped her hands happily before pulling him inside.  They spent hours playing hide and seek under Ilena’s watchful gaze and Isley’s occasional commentary.

Now, if only Rigaldo could figure out how she always managed to find him.

 


	10. You Live Here, Don't You?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isley discovers he cares. The logical part of him finds the experience fascinating.
> 
> Since Isley is described as coolly logical, I have him somewhat detached from his emotional state even when he's experiencing emotion. Rigaldo just feels his emotions (without realizing it until afterwards, if at all), so he's more emotionally normal, but also has berserker tendencies.

Somehow, time passed more quickly with a child to keep track of.  Clare needed a bedtime and regular meals, for the routine at least, and to stay on the safe side when predicting her biological changes.

But Clare didn't like eating alone, so one or more of her housemates found themselves with a few bites to eat at any mealtime.  There was no real reason not to eat the human food, or eat more than they needed to stay alive, so Isley was happy to oblige her.  They'd spend the meal talking, Clare would get her food, and he only needed to spend a little more time hunting and trading pelts.

Perhaps that's why he didn't notice until two years had passed that he'd stopped eating humans altogether.

Clare had outgrown the clothes Teresa had bought for her and, after a bit of a fuss, had agreed to go into town with Ilena to buy new ones.  Isley had had to reassure her four times that they would let her keep the old ones before she agreed, however, and he had opted to stay behind to avoid any similar scenes while shopping.   Once they left, the house was strangely quiet.  Empty.  It made him think.

He was shaken out of his thoughts when Rigaldo showed up, visibly shaken and looking to talk.  But, unless it was an emergency, he wouldn't ask, waiting for Isley to give permission.  Something the Abyssal One wasn't above pushing him on.

"You're a mess," he said this time, "You're lucky Clare's out with Ilena.  Do you want her seeing you like this?"  Rigaldo looked down with a wince and shook his head, so Isley pressed on.  "There's some water heating in the washroom, get cleaned up.  I'll find you a new shirt."  He indicated the torn one the lion was wearing before heading to the storage rooms for a new one.

Rigaldo needed no help finding the washroom, he knew where it was by now, so Isley didn’t even worry about him making it there.  Pulling a reasonable shirt-jacket out of storage, the Abyssal One headed to the washroom himself, only to pause in the doorway as a scent finally registered.

“The blood is yours,” he realized, frowning.  Rigaldo shrugged without looking up.

“The injury is already healed.”

“Why were you injured at all?” Isley asked, tone light, but dangerous.

Rigaldo hesitated, washing the last of the blood from his shoulder before replying.  “I was attacked by a low ranker, never knew his name before he awakened.  It wasn’t a problem.  He’s dead now.”

“A low ranker thought he could take you?” Isley pressed disbelievingly.  This time the lion hesitated, shooting a glance at the Abyssal One before looking away again.  Isley gave him a moment more before opening his mouth to ask again…

“He offered to kill Ilena for me,” Rigaldo explained quietly, not meeting Isley’s eyes.  The former number 1 frowned as his subordinate continued.  “He thought I would be angry, because she stole my place at your right hand.”

Isley’s eyes narrowed, he hadn’t considered that before.  But with Ilena’s increased usefulness in quashing the more problematic Awakened Beings she had been seen in his presence a lot more than Rigaldo had.  He’d never thought how the weaker ones might see that, never considered the lion’s feelings on the matter either.

Rigaldo was gazing into the distance now, remembering the confrontation, probably.  He frowned slightly, and met Isley’s gaze.  “He didn’t realize I never was your right hand.”

The feeling that followed was new to Isley, something like guilt, or a punch to the gut.  He frowned at Rigaldo’s calm expression.  “I don’t need a right hand.  I can do things perfectly well on my own.  Delegating would be pointless.”  The lion blinked, and Isley pressed on.  “You were number 2.  Ilena was as well.  There are simply two former number 2s now.  It was foolish of him to put stock in a position that does not exist.”

Rigaldo nodded, accepting that, and Isley threw the shirt at his head.

“Finish changing and get some sleep.  I don’t want Clare to see you looking like that when she gets back.  You’ve kept your room clean enough for sleep, haven’t you?”

The lion’s head shot up at that, and he stared at Isley for a moment.  When the other didn’t retract the statement, he nodded quickly.  “Yes, Isley.”

Isley held his tongue, but he was surprised as well.  When had it become Rigaldo’s room?  Now that he thought of it, in all the years since their Awakening, had Rigaldo ever lived anywhere else?  Sure, he left when Isley threw him out, or was angry with him, but the guestroom was the only place Isley had seen him sleep.

He nodded once in reply.  “Good, then hurry up.  We can talk after you’re done.”

“Yes, Isley,” Rigaldo agreed quickly, still off balance.  Isley found he wasn’t even in the right mood to appreciate throwing the other for a loop, and left the room, returning to the livingroom and his thoughts.

* * *

Rigaldo followed his directions, going up to get some sleep after just one questioning glance into the living room.  Isley spent the time trying to keep his hands busy.  Two hours later, the lion found him in the shed out back curing pelts for Clare’s new winter cape.

“She’s not a normal girl, is she?” Were the first words out of Rigaldo’s mouth, before he could talk himself out of speaking.  Isley considered responding only to the literal translation of the question for a moment before relenting.

“No, she’s not.”

“She’s like us,” Rigaldo pressed on, reluctantly crossing over to leading the conversation.

“More or less,” Isley agreed, sitting back.  He glanced up at the other Awakened Being before continuing.  “When Teresa of the Faint Smile awakened, she was traveling with Clare.  Before she regained her senses, she tried to kill and devour her.  I was there, and I cut off her arm before she could.”

Rigaldo blinked, a question on his face, but Isley continued without letting him speak.

“Some of Teresa’s flesh merged with Clare’s wound, changing her.  How much I don’t know, but she’s more like us than she seems.”  He shook his head with a smile, “She learned how to suppress her Yoki alongside Ilena, and has been a natural at it ever since.  That’s why no one notices.  Until now.”  Isley smirked at the other man, “Was that all you needed?”

“Yes,” Rigaldo replied, processing that information.  Then he hesitated.  “Who else knows?”

“Myself, Ilena, and Teresa herself,” Isley told him with a dismissive hand wave.  “It’s not exactly something we want spread around, you understand.  The Organization is only the largest group that would be interested in her.”

“So, why tell me?” The lion asked after a beat.  Isley turned to look at him, eyes sharp.

“Why not?  Clare likes you, and you’re not about to hurt her, right?”

“Right,” Rigaldo agreed, insulted by the implication.  Isley studied him for a moment longer, then frowned.

“How long has this been your home and I didn’t notice?”

The other man’s eyes widened.  Then he looked away, face flat.  “There are other places I can sleep.”

“But you live here,” Isley inferred, “And you have for decades.”

Rigaldo didn’t reply, and the silence stretched on.  After a long moment he chanced a glance at Isley to judge his reaction.  The Silver King watched him, head tilted to one side, an unfamiliar expression on his face.  But it wasn’t angry.

“I see,” Isley broke the silence, turning back to the fur in front of him.  “Welcome to the family, Rigaldo.”

“Thank you,” the other Awakened Being managed to reply before retreating.  He stopped a hallway away and reached out to the wall for support, trying to make sense of his confused emotions, and what had just occurred.

After a few moments, he gave it up.  This wasn’t the same as losing to Isley after years of assuming them equal.  It was different, and change was disconcerting.  Still, as with all things Isley did, he would have to figure out what was going on as he followed in the other’s wake.

Isley let himself slip into the work to clear his mind, sorting his reactions and filing them away for future reference.  The old, logical part of him grinned at the weaknesses Rigaldo had revealed, planning how he might use them to his advantage.  But some new part of himself, one he didn’t remember discovering, counseled patience.  Perhaps the lion cub wouldn’t need so tight a leash after all.

Something to consider.

 


	11. Going Soft-ish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my head Isley 'rules' his land mostly by saying 'you follow my rules and you do what I say if I show up, but other than that it's up to you'. Only, he's recently discovered Awakened Beings work differently than he thought, so he's made some unpopular new rules. 
> 
> When numbers are mentioned, they're the Awakened from Isley's generation who live in his area.

“There’s talk of rebellion,” Rigaldo reported with no preamble.  Ilena aborted her swing and took two steps back, frowning.  Isley let her go, his attention turned to the other man.

“Rebellion?  Against who?”

“You.  The higher rankers are saying you’ve gotten weak, refusing to eat humans, and are now trying to make the others weaker as well, to keep your position.  They’ve started targeting the youngest of us, trying to gather without your knowledge.”

“As if they could,” Isley huffed in amusement.  “Where do the whispers come from?”

“Unknown,” Rigaldo admitted, “But I’ve narrowed it down to someone between numbers 7 and 12, and supporters range from 19 to 24.  At the moment, most are neutral, but when hunting begins to seem too tedious, more will join the others."

“I suppose just telling them to find other food was too much to ask,” Isley sighed.  Then he nodded, “I’ll start teaching the younger ones to hunt game, or gather food in the wild.  A few may even have hobbies they’ve forgotten they can turn into trade.” He shook his head, “What about the rumors that number 5 returned to Pieta?”

“True,” Rigaldo replied, “I followed him north for a ways before he realized it was me.”  The lion frowned, “He laughed when he saw me.  Said maybe Chronos had the right idea when he left after all.”

Isley raised an eyebrow, “And now?”

“He’s dead,” Rigaldo growled, looking both angry and embarrassed.

Ilena blinked, and Isley sighed at that.  Then the Silver King shrugged, “That could work in our favor.”  He smiled at Ilena’s frown, and turned back to Rigaldo.  “At the least no one can say that sparing humans has made you weak.  It will buy us time to gather those willing to toe the line and protect them from the others.”  His eyes narrowed, “Then I will start taking down the dissenters.”

“What about Clare,” Ilena spoke for the first time, “What do we tell her?”

Isley looked over to where the girl was practicing her sword forms across the clearing and shrugged, “The truth, but the basics.  I’m telling the others not to hunt humans, and some are having more trouble changing than others.  As such, they may direct their anger at me rather than being productive about this.”  He met both of their eyes, “Until they make a move against us, this rebellion is only rumor.  I don’t want her worried more than necessary.”

Rigaldo nodded, and Ilena followed after a moment’s consideration.

“I will check her form,” the warrior offered before walking away.  Isley waited until Clare was securely distracted before turning back to Rigaldo.  The other Awakened Being wouldn’t meet his eyes, looking into the woods instead.  The Silver King considered for a moment, then rolled his eyes.

“You have berserker impulses, and they got away from you.  You intended to take him down, but not kill him.  Am I right?”

The lion nodded briskly, still looking away.

“So long as it doesn’t become a problem, and you don’t harm the important people, it doesn’t bother me,” Isley replied with a shrug.  Now Rigaldo met his eyes, his face a mix of surprise and gratitude.

“Yes, Isley.”

The Silver King waved him off, and he stepped away to watch Clare spar.  Isley watched him go, mind trying to process his strange allowance.  A berserker was a danger, even to his allies.  For anyone else, a lapse like that would have been enough of a reason to kill, or at least drive them from the North.  And here he was playing favorites instead.

Interesting. 

 


	12. A Sword For Clare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was trying to figure out how to get a claymore for Claire to use, so I decided Isley kept both his and Rigaldo's, which made life easier.

“Good, Clare, enough,” Ilena announced, pulling back from their spar.  “You’ve adjusted well to the weight of the practice blade.”  Clare beamed at the praise, the smile breaking through the serious face she assumed during practice.  “I believe we can begin on sparring with sharpened blades now.”

“I can have a blade of my own?” Clare asked hopefully, and Ilena hesitated.  They had four blades between them, but the fourth was her own.  If Clare used it, there was a chance the Organization would realize Irene was still alive.

“I will speak with the others,” She offered after a moment.  “If we can find a claymore for you, yes.  Otherwise you may have to go to town with Isley and have something similar forged.”  Clare nodded, accepting those terms.  Then she hesitated, looking thoughtful for a moment before meeting Ilena’s eyes.

“Will you teach me the Quicksword, like you can do?"

Irene blinked at her, startled that she would know it’s name, let alone to ask for it.  She assessed the combat readiness and unusual nature of the child in front of her for a long moment before nodding.

“I will try, but you must understand, the Quicksword is a complicated technique, and a dangerous one.  Using it with less than perfect control can put an immense strain on your body.  I won’t let you try until you’ve mastered several calming techniques and physical exercises.”

“But you will teach me, eventually, right?” Clare worried, “When I’m ready?  I don’t want to rely on you and my Uncles for protection forever.”

Irene smiled at that, “You have my word.”  But a part of her wondered what the girl was planning if she thought she would need the Quicksword for protection rather than yoki suppression.

“Thank you Ilena!” Clare exclaimed, smile nearly breaking her face, “When do we start?”

* * *

“I’m ready to start her sparring with a Warrior’s sword,” Ilena told the two men after Clare left to wash up.  “She should have a blade of her own, so she can get used to it’s quirks before battle.”

Isley nodded, watching as Ilena’s eyes strayed towards Teresa’s emblem on her own blade.  He was about to offer an alternative when Rigaldo surprised them both by speaking up.

“She can have mine.”  At their twin startled looks, the lion shifted uncomfortably, “I haven’t used it since Awakening.  I’d rather Clare get to make use of it than keep it just in case.”

“I was thinking she should have Teresa’s blade,” Irene disagreed softly, planting the sword in question into the ground.

Isley shook his head slowly, “You spent a more than a year adjusting to the quirks of her blade, you shouldn’t have to do that again.”

“I am more than capable of doing so again,” Ilena bristled, “Teresa would have wanted Clare to have her blade.”

“Teresa wouldn’t have wanted Clare to wield a blade at all, if possible,” Isley pointed out.  Ilena opened her mouth to retort, but Rigaldo interrupted them.

“You may have my blade instead, if that’s what you wish.  But I think we should let Clare decide.”  He nodded to the door.  The others turned to see Clare standing there watching, a thoughtful expression on her face.

“I don’t want to cause you any trouble,” she told Ilena seriously.  The warrior shot Isley an unimpressed look before taking a minute to formulate her response.

“Warriors live a long time,” she explained, “It’s the yoma in us.  A year to adjust is no big deal to me.  And you should have something of Teresa’s to carry with you.”

“But I already have Teresa with me,” Clare pointed out earnestly, “She lets me sense yoki like all of you, and lift the heavy blades.  Uncle Isley makes me cloaks, and you’re teaching me to fight.  I’d like to carry something of Uncle Rigaldo’s with me as well.”

Ilena glanced at the lion with a raised eyebrow, to find him looking off to the side, cheeks slightly pink.

“You’re blushing,” Isley told him happily, making the other man turn a deeper shade of red.

“I know you’re all worried about talking to me about Teresa,” Clare said, drawing their attention back to her.  “But it’s ok.  I know she left to keep me safe, and you stayed to keep me safe.  I’m sorry she had to go, but I’m also glad, because it means I got to stay with you.”

There was silence for a few seconds following that pronouncement, before Ilena smiled and pushed the teenager at Rigaldo.  “Give her a hug before one of us starts crying.”

The lion obeyed silently, burying his face in Clare’s neck as she threw an arm around his shoulders, Ilena’s hand still on her back.

Isley smiled and took a step back, “I’ll go pull the blade out of storage.”  Then he was gone.

“He’s not very good at hugs, is he?” Clare asked after he left, and Ilena smiled.

 


	13. Leaving The Nest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Claire's been thinking. She wasn't going to be happy hiding away forever. 
> 
> And yes, Awakened Beings gossip. Not sure about Yoma though.

Ilena had stopped counting the years, instead focusing on living for those around her.  The Organization sent no one looking for her, seeming oblivious to the whispers spreading about Isley of the North and the mysterious woman who had changed him.  It was unnerving to be compared to Clare when the gossip mongers didn’t know the girl existed.

The girl in question had taken to swordfighting rather well, much closer to a warrior’s power than a human’s.  Ilena had caught Isley watching their spars more and more lately, and wondered if he intended to take over the training.  But he never said anything, so she didn’t bring it up.

On one clear, sunny morning, Clare finally managed to break through Ilena’s guard in a moment of surprise.  She didn’t land a blow, but the older warrior was impressed nonetheless.

“But I didn’t manage to hit you,” Clare replied to the praise, confused.

“I’m a seasoned warrior, with many years of experience beyond you, that’s only to be expected,” Ilena reassured her, “If you were a Warrior at the level you are now, you would have a rank and be out in the field already.”

At that, Clare became thoughtful, and Ilena could see her doing her best not to chew her lip in thought as she did when debating whether to ask something.  A raised eyebrow prompted the teen to continue.

“I’ve progressed with my sword fighting pretty well?”

“Yes,” Ilena agreed cautiously, “Not quite at the Quicksword level yet, but matching a mid-level Warrior.”

“I know I’m not ready for the Quicksword yet,” Clare agreed with a quick smile of reassurance, then she frowned and shifted her weight, “I was just wondering if I could tell Isley you said I’m getting better, when I ask if I can look for Teresa.”

Ilena froze, eyes narrowing, “She said she’d come looking for you, are you sure you want to…?”

“It’s been ten years, Ilena,” Clare told her seriously, “I’m not that little girl anymore, and I know why Teresa left now.  But that doesn’t mean I don’t miss her.  I just want to see her again, and if she tells me she’s not ready to come back, I’ll leave, and wait for her longer.  I’m alright with that.  I just want to make sure she’s ok.”

She looked up, meeting Ilena’s eyes straight on.  “No matter what happens, after I find her I’ll come back home.  Because I don’t want to miss any of you either.”

Ilena blinked at her for a moment before letting her worries go.  Isley would either allow it or he wouldn’t.  Clare wasn’t asking her if it was safe or smart, she’d already thought about it.  What she needed now was someone to believe she could.

“So long as you avoid the East, and keep your yoki suppressed, I don’t think you’ll run into anything you can’t handle,” She agreed finally.  “But you must use your head more than your heart, so that when we meet again you can finally learn the Quicksword.”

Clare beamed at her, “I will, you’ll see.  Thank you Ilena!”  The warrior nodded for her to go, and the girl ran from the training field back towards the house, no doubt to hoping to corner Isley and make her request.  Ilena felt a twinge of misgiving as she watched her go.  Determined to banish the feeling, she ran through one last pattern before following behind.

* * *

"What?" Isley asked, blinking at his charge.

"I want to leave, to look for Teresa," Clare repeated with a tilt of her head.  "Ilena says I've improved to the same level as some Warriors being sent into the field, and I thought I could travel as an independent yoma slayer while I look for her."  When he didn't say anything to that she hurried to continue.

"I know we don't know where she is, but I thought a yoma slayer would be more likely to hear about her.  People would also be able to get someone to help them if they can't afford to pay the Organization." She paused to review her mental notes,  "It's only for a while.  I'll come back home as soon as I find her..."

"Clare," Isley interrupted her softly, "What, exactly, is it that you want to do?"

She considered the question for a moment before meeting his eyes.  “I want to get your blessing to leave home, and try to find Teresa for myself, rather than waiting.”

“Alone?”

Clare hesitated only a second before nodding firmly, “I want to see the world too.  I can’t stay home forever.  But I will come back.”

“None of us will be nearby if anything happens,” Isley told her, his normal teasing smile gone.  “We won’t have any way of knowing you’re in trouble if something happens.  You’d be on your own.”

“I know,” she agreed just as somberly, “And, I’m worried about what might happen.  But, I don’t want to spend my whole life within shouting distance of one of you.  I want to be able to keep myself safe.”  She smiled slightly, “And there’s so many places I haven’t seen, people I haven’t met.  There’s a lot I could find on this trip that could teach me, things I can’t learn if I stay safe forever.”

Isley studied her, measuring her conviction against the level of swordfighting he’d seen her display.  A part of him wished he’d stepped in, taught her himself, but Ilena was a good teacher, and she was right: Against most enemies, Clare would be fine.  Her yoki also hadn’t been awakened since she learned how to suppress it, something she continued to do instinctively.  That would keep her safe from the Organization for a time, and her training in blending in might be enough to do the rest.

There was no guarantee she wouldn’t bump into something on her travels she needed her yoki to fight, and she might not know how to activate it.  Or the Organization might realize her existence, and come after her.  But there were always risks, and they could talk about how to mitigate them.  She was right, it was her life.

“I want to try this on my own,” Clare told him, as though reading his mind, “But that doesn’t mean I want to leave everything behind.  You’re my family.  At the end of the journey, I want to be back here.”

Isley smiled, “And we’ll do our best to be here waiting.”  He chuckled at her hopeful look, “Yes, if you take our warnings to heart, and let us help you pack, you may go.”  He thought back to the last time he saw Teresa, dark hair and all.  “Teresa left us just outside a village two days South of Pieta.  She went south and slightly west, which could mean she was turning to go around Rabona, or that she intended to go west after clearing the mountains.”

“I’ll remember,” Clare agreed seriously, before a smile split her face.  “Thank you, Uncle.”

Isley just smiled in reply.

* * *

“Swear you won’t go East, no matter what,” Ilena insisted as Clare shouldered her pack.  “The Organization will not let you go if you pique their interest.  They will hunt you down to get to us, or even for your own sake.”

“I swear,” Clare agreed, “I already promised Uncle, but I’ll swear it if it reassures you.”  She nodded as Ilena relaxed slightly, “And I won’t use your names.  I know there will be more than just the Organization who would recognize them.”

“Look out for the Warriors,” Isley spoke up, “They’re like Ilena, or even like us.  You’re skilled in hiding your yoki, but some of them may have better detection than most.  And beware Awakened Beings more, we’re not as predictable as Warriors are.”

Clare nodded and turned to Rigaldo.  The Lion reached out to put his hands on her shoulder, silently looking into her eyes for a moment.  “I have a feeling that blade will see more action before you return,” he mused, “It’s the weapon of a former number two, it will serve you well.”  Then he pulled her into a hug.  “Don’t be gone too long, or we’ll come looking for you."  Clare nodded and he pulled back.

“South of Pieta, along the border of Alphonse and Toulouse, there was a group of bandits using the excuse of yoma to mask their sadistic killings,” Isley told her, “Teresa left us in a village just north of there.”

“Noel and Sophia died there,” Ilena agreed softly, “They would have been buried on that hill with their swords as markers.  Priscilla too, if they could find enough of her.”  She pulled out her blade and made a trio of marks on the ground for Clare to study.  “If those are the symbols on the swords, you will know you found the right place.”

“I will remember,” Clare replied quietly, “Thank you.”  Then she turned to look at the road, “I’m off then.”

“Rigaldo is headed to gather information south of here,” Isley announced easily.  Clare blinked and turned to the other Awakened Being in question, but he shrugged and nodded.

“I’ll walk with you for a while, then?”

Clare smiled at that and nodded, and the two set out together.

Ilena waited until they’d passed the bend in the path, and the edge of casual eavesdropping range, before turning to the Abyssal of the North.

“Do you think she’ll find her?”

“I don’t know,” He replied with a shrug, “Perhaps.  If she’s very lucky, or Teresa wants to be found.  But she’ll be alright, and that’s what matters.”

“How long before you go after her?” Ilena asked curiously.  Isley laughed once.

“Don’t tempt me.”

 


	14. 2 Years Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Claire explored western Toulouse, then moved into Lautrec, but it's taken her two years to cover as much area as she has. Needless to say, her still being missing after two years isn't making the folks back home very happy.

"You're back.  What has changed?" Isley asked as Rigaldo stepped in out of the storm.

"9, 13, and 21 have given their support, while 7 still refuses to make contact, claiming disinterest.  But it seems like 10 has been backing the coup while claiming neutrality."

"That's not a good development, but hardly surprising," Isley mused.  "What is your public stance?  Neutral?"

Rigaldo froze before straightening tensely, "No."

Isley blinked at him for a moment before realizing what that meant.  "You've given your backing to me publicly, even while talking to those on the other side."

"It was never a secret," the lion growled, "I would have thought I was clear when I lost and swore to follow you."

"I may have underestimated you," Isley admitted after a moment, "Thank you."

"Of course," came the automatic reply.  They both stared at each other a moment longer, startled at the civil conversation they were having.  Then the moment was broken, and Rigaldo turned away first.

“Any sign of Clare?” Isley asked.  He frowned when the other shook his head in reply.  Two years with no word was not a good sign.

“What are you going to do?” Rigaldo asked quietly, looking at him again now.  Isley considered for a moment before leaning back.

“Ilena will return from her hunt tomorrow.  Then I want you both to leave the North, and find Clare.”  At the lion’s startled look, he smiled, “Just find her, make sure she’s alright.  If she’s still traveling because she doesn’t think she’s ready to come home yet, it wouldn’t convince her otherwise to insist she return.”

Rigaldo nodded.  “And, once we find her, we are to return and tell you?”

“Use your own discretion,” Isley replied, serious behind his smile, “If you think she would be better served by you staying with her, or something else, go ahead.”  He looked out at the storm, “It looks like things will be picking up here soon.  I may be too busy to even care.”

They both knew that was a lie, but Rigaldo nodded nonetheless.  “I’ll keep her safe.”

“Good,” Isley smiled, “Now you only have to find her first.”

* * *

“We will cover more land separately,” Ilena spoke up as they stood looking down at the City of Pieta.  Rigaldo nodded, testing for any yoki nearby and coming up with nothing.  He didn’t have Ilena’s honed senses, so he would likely have to travel by rumor and the occasional scent.

“I will go West,” Ilena decided, and he turned to her with a blink.  “Rifful of the West is less likely to notice a hidden Warrior traveling her lands than the Silver King’s number 2,” She explained simply, and he nodded.

“Luciella is more oblivious to what goes on in her realm, I will start my search in the south.  If we do not meet again… It’s been interesting.”

“That it has,” Ilena agreed, a teasing note in her voice.  Rigaldo refused to admit that that was not what he’d been about to say, and, a moment later, they parted with a last nod.  Ilena set out for the West, senses wide open for the faintest hint of a familiar Yoki.  Rigaldo watched her go out of the corner of his eye, before heading for the City.  There he would ask about a red-headed girl who had passed this way two years ago looking to hunt Yoma.

* * *

Ilena stopped on the mountains closest to Pieta, but still could only sense Rigaldo’s Yoki leaving the city.  He’d been there a week, asking questions until he found someone who had seen their girl, and was now ready to move on.  Her own search of the area had been equally unproductive.  There were no other Yoki signatures until the very edge of her senses, in the forested area between the City of Pieta and the edge of Alphonse.  It was a familiar Yoki, but it wasn’t one she had ever met personally.  Instead, it was a Yoki she had passed by, learning later from Rigaldo that he had been meeting the Male Generation’s number 7 in the area at the time.

7 was neutral in the coup, or at least that’s what they claimed.  But 10 had been secretly working against Isley and his reforms while claiming neutrality, to keep the Silver King from seeking retribution, what’s to say 7 wasn’t doing the same?

Mind made up, Ilena set out towards the yoki signature.  She would confront number 7 as a new face and find out the truth.  Hopefully she might make some small difference in leaving the North standing until their return. 

 


	15. Beginings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One last scene, right before the canon timeline begins.

"I wouldn't go that way, miss," a passing traveler said, bringing Clare out of her thoughts.  She cocked her head at him and he continued.  "There's a Yoma attacking the village down that way.  It had already killed 5 people when I left.  A village like that is no place for travelers."  To his surprise that only made her smile.

"A Yoma you said?  How fortunate, I hunt Yoma.  The village is this way?"

He nodded dumbly, and watched in shock as she walked away, only then noticing the blade strapped to her back.  But she hadn't had silver eyes!  What sort of person hunted Yoma?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... is it any good outside my head? Should I continue at all?


End file.
